Saint Seiya Cruzadas
by delian
Summary: en muchos momentos en que la tierra ha sido amenazada por los dioses Athena y sus caballeros han salido en su defensa ,pero...que pasaría si se necesitara deshacer un evento crucial en la historia y Seiya y compañía no pudieran actuar?
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1 true overture

Saint Seiya: Cruzadas

True overture

Parte 1

Delian =dragona

Akhani = fénix

Isabela =Andrómeda

Korina = cisne

Kaia = Pegaso

La escena empieza en un lugar antes conocido como el Santuario tras la batalla de Athena contra su hermano Apolo este cambio el curso de las cosas derrotando a Seiya y a su hermana evitando que estos últimos reconocieran al otro como parte de su vida ,borrando de la memoria de cada uno que el otro existía ,de esta manera Saori nunca supo que era la reencarnación sagrada de la diosa de la tierra Seiya nunca tomo la armadura de Pegaso y los caballeros de bronce nunca se conocieron y su leyenda nuca existió , el sol no brilla como antes y el cielo siempre esta rojo ,como si fuera un luto permanente para la tierra…

Ares: porque?...es posible que los dioses nos hallamos equivocado?...-el antiguo dios de la guerra miraba el cielo desde las ruinas de la que fuera su enemiga eterna

Hefestos: un dios nunca se equivoca….

Deméter: solo obtiene un mal resultado

Hermes: y este es el resultado?...la tierra esta siendo destruida poco a poco

Dionisos: si bien queríamos que el humano que nos reto muriera nunca deseamos esto.

Afrodita: por eso las trajimos aquí…caballeros femeniles de bronce…

Dragona: no somos caballeros femeniles!

Pegaso: donde nos vieron las mascaras?

Cisne: ustedes querían esto no ¿después de todo el humano que oso retarlos ya esta muerto no?..

Andrómeda: ahora se atreverán a decirnos que siempre no y que vallamos a arreglar su desastre?

Dragona: mis ojos se equivocan o veo a 6 dioses arrepentidos pidiendo ayuda a 5 simples mortales?-las chicas contestaban tajantes a lo que los dioses habían provocado

-BASTA!-decía una diosa saliendo de entre un alo de luz –no permitiré mas burlas..!-era la diosa Hera

-madre nos honra su llegada a traído consigo en encargo?-decía el dios de la guerra

-por supuesto fue difícil obtener esto de Cronos sin que se diera cuenta, ahora -volteando a ver el cielo enrojecido- nosotros debemos remediar nuestro resultado catastrófico...-la verdad aun para los dioses era una situación deplorable, ya que tener que pedirle ayuda a los humanos era inconcebible para ellos-ustedes…que piden a cambio de ir a ese día en que todo comenzó y salvar a Athena y a Seiya de esa estúpida decisión?

-La libertad de mis hermanas!…durante tres años ustedes nos han usado para hacer sus estúpidos trabajos, propagando la guerra y después corriendo a nosotras para tratar de detener a Apolo y a Artemisa y que invocaran lo que ahora trae al mundo la total aniquilación, recuerdos es todo lo que tenemos de lo que era nuestra mansión , QUIERO LA LIBERTAD DE SUS ATADURAS! - decía Delian con la mirada mas fiera y decidida que ares le había visto

-pides demasiado no te parece?-contestaba muy disgustada Afrodita la diosa de la belleza

-No, espera…Afrodita ella aparte de sus hermanas esta a mi cargo – dijo el dios de la guerra-Delian escúchame liberare a tus hermanas si y solo si logras cumplir la misión - sus hermanas eran lo más preciado para ella y el dios lo sabía

-de acuerdo, pero recuerda tu promesa Ares, las liberaras si cumplo con la misión

-/ estas segura de esto?...los dioses no nos liberaran tan fácilmente/- se comunicaba atravez del cosmos Akhani la fénix con su hermana la dragona

-/no los vez Akhani?...jaja ellos están mas desesperados que nosotras, no nos llamarían si no estuvieran acorralados/

Las guerreras tomaron formación: SUS ORDENES SEÑOR!

Ares y Hefestos: Vayan al día donde todo comenzó!

Afrodita y Deméter: defiendan a Athena y salven a sus caballeros!

Dionisio y Hermes: detengan a Apolo y enciérrenlo en su lira!-los dioses les entregaban a las chicas la lira sagrada de donde Apolo había salido al perder poder el sello de restricción de Athena

Hera: lleven a Apolo y a Artemisa ante los dioses y tendrán lo que desean –dándole el pergamino de Cronos –esto las llevara al día en que todo comenzó a ese lugar entienden? ,

En ese preciso momento se divisaba en el cielo el carruaje de fuego Apolo y del cielo caían flechas muy seguramente eran de Artemisa…

-demonios se dieron cuenta de nuestras intenciones! - grito Deméter

-rápido váyanse! –decía el dios herrero mientras aventaba bolas del fuego en dirección del carruaje

Las guerreras abrieron el pergamino y con un destello de luz lograron ser transportadas a ese día donde todo comenzó el día en que los ángeles fueron enviados a matar a Seiya ,las chicas literalmente cayeron del cielo pues se encontraban hechas bola en la copa de un árbol…

-aaaa malditos dioses no saben hacer nada bien, si hasta cuando son buenos todo les salen mal òoó´!-se quejaba Akhani

-oigan quien tiene su mano en mis pompis? o.o –decía apenada Korina

-aaaa ese es mi pecho O.O -pobre Isabela

-Malditas pervertidas no toquen a mi hermana! …esperen quien tiene el pergamino?-pregunto dragona

-oigan! Chicas!-Kaia estaba arriba con el pergamino en mano –quieren ayuda?¬u¬-la pequeña guerrera estaba tomando una posición un poco peligrosa para sus hermanas pues estaba apunto de aventarse a la otra rama donde estaban su lloronas para que esta se rompiera y ellas cayeran

-Kaia ni se te ocurra –amenazaba Korina

-jijijiji aquí voy ! –y se aventó

Después del madrazo…

-hay mi cabeza-pobre o.o

-me duele hasta el… ay !-pobrecitas quedaron como calcomanías

-tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!-como era de esperarse comenzaron a seguir a la pequeña

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Delian estaba tomándose su tiempo para limpiarse la resplandeciente armadura de dragón, hasta ese momento le había dado la espalda a sus hermanas

-deténganse! O.O… que demo…?...que le iban a hacer?-_-U - cuando Delian volteo sus hermanas tenían a Kaia encadenada a un árbol, y Korina y Akhani iban a quemar y/o congelar a su hermana menor

-quemarla!

-y congelarla!

-siiiiiiiiii ÒuÓ!

-no lo hagan!-rogaba Pegaso

-si lo haremos – al unisonó

-No lo harán!-con voz autoritaria las detuvo Delian

-noooooooo? –todas sorprendidas (hasta yo ^^)

-no...Tenemos una misión recuerdan?...desencadénenla

-mi salvadora TuT-tomando a Delian de los hombros a punto de abrazarla

-ni te creas cuando esto acabe yo misma les ayudare –volteando a ver a su hermana con cara de pocos amigos y la clásica sonrisa diabólica

-y ahora cual es el plan hermana-preguntaba la menor del grupo Isabela

-mira haya Akhani que es lo que vez?-los ojos de su hermana se volvieron rojos intenso, parecían los ojos de un halcón peregrino

-era verdad ahí se encuentra Athena y Seiya en ese chalet –dijo algo sorprendida

-ok este es el plan, Akhani, Korina, Isabela ustedes se quedaran a proteger a la diosa y a su caballero, Korina encárgate de curar a Seiya de la maldición de Hades de acuerdo ?…

-si One-sama

-Delian y yo iremos al santuario /tenemos que liberar a los caballeros de oro, sin que los dioses se den cuenta/ –voltea a ver a su hermana mayor en señal de complicidad –regresaremos pronto de acuerdo?

-que pasa si los otros caballeros llegan?- pregunto Akhani

-nada recuerden que la misión fue dada- le contesto Delian

-"defiendan a Athena y a sus caballeros " recuerdan?- aunó Kaia

-si- contestaron las restantes

-bien hermanas aquí nos separamos, por favor denlo todo si es necesario –miraba a la pequeña

De esta manera las hermanas se separaban para comenzar su misión Delian no debía fallar la libertad de su hermanas estaba de por medio y ella tenia la obligación de liberarlas de las cadenas que ella misma por su "amor" les había puesto.


	2. capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

Así cada una de las guerreras tenia su propio deber mientras Delian y Kaia liberaban a los caballeros de oro sus hermanas cuidarían a Athena y a Seiya.

Con Akhani

-bien como haremos esto? … nos presentamos cordialmente y le decimos que onda oooo esperamos a los ángeles y les pegamos un rato? ^u^-les decía muy sonriente Akhani a sus hermanitas

-hermana tienes un serio problema, debes dejar de querer golpear gente –recomendaba Kaia

-chicas siento interrumpir pero este cosmos es de los ángeles no?-pregunto Isabela tomando pose de alerta y mirando el lago

-ni dan tiempo a nada! ò.ó – grito Akhani

La escena era la misma los ángeles llegaban a matar a Seiya por atreverse a ir contra los dioses y este no se podía defender de ellos, la única diferencia era que esta vez había alguien para cuidarlo …

-muere Seiya –se lanzo el ataque, a diferencia de la primera vez que nadie mas que Athena protegió a su caballero ,había tres guerreras listas a todo con tal de proteger a la diosa y a su caballero

-CADENA NEBULAR! -Isabela salió como ráfaga ante el ataque y detrás de ella salió Korina

-POLVO DE DIAMANTES!-el ataque no le dio a los ángeles pero logro congelar el lago

-Ícaro dijiste que no había caballeros aquí!- grito Odiseo un poco contrariado quien lanzo unos truenos en dirección de las jovenes

-y no los hay… PLUMAS DE FUEGO!-de la espalda de Akhani salieron miles de plumas rodeadas de fuego que las cuales colisionaron con el ataque de Odiseo

Con Delian

Las dos guerreras corrían en dirección al santuario y en su aproximación lograron ver una columna de humo a lo lejos muy seguramente provocado por la explosión entre ataques.

-Delian parece que esto ya empezó- Kaia se paro en seco al notar el humo de la explosión

-no debemos detenernos…mira eso lo vez es la estatua de Athena! – señalo la dragona

-no, mira bien hermana –la Pegaso tenia razón no era la estatua de Athena, era el pilar de los caballeros de oro

-ahora el asunto es llegar ahí, que yo recuerde por las especificaciones que el señor ares dio se supone que hay tres caballeros y un estudiante- dijo la azabache

-ellos no son nada para nosotras unas guerreras de nivel 9 –decía algo confiada la pequeña pony

-no te confíes mucho, una de esos caballeros es Shaina y aunque tengo una cuenta pendiente con ella tu te harás cargo, distráeles y luego llévalos al pilar para eso yo ya habré liberado a los caballeros

-de acuerdo hermana

Con Akhani

Los tres ángeles se encontraban espalda con espalda en medio de las guerreras, sin que ninguno de los seis lo supiera Athena veía todo desde el interior del chalet

-Ícaro que hacemos?-pregunto Teseo

-son tres contra tres-dijo Odiseo

-estamos en igualdad de posibilidades, tanto ellas como nosotras podemos morir, pero ya saben lo que hay que hacer, matar a Seiya-Ícaro fue interrumpido por la pequeña del grupo

-no lo lograran ¬¬ –las cadenas en el suelo se estaban poniendo un poco amenazantes

-será mejor que se vayan de aquí ¬¬ –decía cisne mientras pedazos de hielo flotaban a su alrededor

-o si no morirán- con fuego en sus manos Akhani amenazaba a los ángeles -ya saben no? ¬¬

- no permitiremos que maten a Seiya!-decía Isabela mientras en la cadena la carga eléctrica se hacia evidente

-(Athena estaba escuchando todo dentro del chalet)/matar a Seiya? Pero por que?/-se preguntaba la diosa en sus adentros

-Korina ve por Seiya, nosotras los detendremos!-le decía Akhani a su hermana menor

-a la orden –cisne dejo caer los hielos al suelo mientras corría en dirección a Seiya

-no iras muy lejos –Odiseo estaba por atacarla pero…

-acaso no entendieron ángeles?!-se puso justo frente a el y a quema ropa-TORMENTA NEBULAR!

Isabela ataco al instante a Odiseo y este al final cedió, dejando ver solo la columna de humo como prueba de su derrota

-Odiseo!-gritaron los otros dos dioses

-ya lo saben fuera de aquí si no quieren morir!-amenazaba Isabela

-mas vale que se cuiden niñas porque pagaran muy caro esto –decía Ícaro mientras desaparecía entre un alo de luz junto a Teseo

Con Delian

-/vaya el santuario esta mas que destruido /-pensaba muy risueña Pegaso cuando sintió el cosmos de Shaina y de los demás

-mas vale que no des un paso mas niña o juro que no vivirás- amenazo la ofiuco

-estos son los dominios de la señorita Athena mas vale que regreses por donde viniste- Jabu y el resto de los caballeros se acercaron a la joven

-unos caballeros como ustedes no podrán nunca con la guerrera que mato a Seiya!- Kaia sabia que debía distraerlos y que mejor que jugar con la situación

-que mato a quien?-en ese momento descendían al templo de Aries los caballeros Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun enfundados en sus armaduras de bronce algo destruidas

Con Delian

-vaya como nota personal –frente a la columna de los dorados-puedo decir que mi hermanita es muy buena con las distracciones…y ustedes son unos idiotas para defenderse –volteando a ver a los dorados

-quien eres tu? -se escuchaba la voz de Aiora en todo el ancho templo

-aaaaahhhh! Pueden hablar desde su prisión…ya veo si me escuchan…ok Shaka me escuchas rubio hermoso?-en tono totalmente burlón y sarcástico

-desgraciadamente si –un tanto apenado –quien y que quieres?

-sacarlos de ahí pero si se ponen así entonces pierdo mí tiempo, que por cierto es muy valioso: D-se da media vuelta para irse

-espera puedes sacarnos?-preguntaba Aioros que por cierto también estaba con sus compañeros

-claro, solo que quiero algo a cambio, ya saben dando y dando: D

-que es lo que quieres?¬¬-un poco disgustado Shura se dejaba oír

-de ti cabra no quiero nada, idiota, de la jarra con patas es del que quiero algo, en la destruida biblioteca de acuario se encuentra un libro, lo quiero…

-¬¬ * cual es? …-preguntaba el antiguo caballero de acuario

- es el Libro de las Profecías, tiene un sello enfrente igual a este-retirando de su mano un guante negro que le llegaba a la muñeca- lo recuerdas?

-si pero el libro no tenia un triple circulo como ese detrás de la lanza de ares –Camus tenia razón de preocuparse pues conociendo el libro era peligroso en manos sin escrupulos

-quieren salir o no?-acomodándose el guante-por que me puedo largar de una vez si no se deciden-se daba la vuelta otra vez

-Espera! Te lo daré-sorprendiendo a muchos-solo sácanos de aquí!

-de acuerdo –típica sonrisa maquiavélica y sobre todo maliciosa .


	3. capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

-Perfecto, Shaka ponte frente a tus compañeros y tómense de las manos – Delian se tomaba su tiempo para concentrarse en su misión

Shaka y los demás hicieron caso se tomaron de la mano uno a uno pero después de un momento notaron un enorme cosmos desde afuera de su prisión de piedra…Delian levanto sus brazos al cielo y frente a ella apareció una espada

-ESPADA MILENARIA QUE ESTAS ENCERRADA EN ES OSCURO MUNDO CON EL PODER QUE EN MI EXISTE ABRE UNA BRECHA A ESA DIMENSIÓN A LA QUE AMBOS PERTENECEMOS! /mantén la calma no te dejes llevar, solo debes retirar una parte del sello...yo se que puedes /-se decía así misma la guerrera para no perder el control del poder que de ella emanaba

Frente a la chica se abrió una línea de luz, tomo la espada y metió la mitad de su cuerpo a ese lugar

-Shaka! Vamos toma mi mano! –virgo tomo la mano de la chica y empezó a tirar tan fuerte como pudo, sus ojos se volvieron rojos como la sangre y su rostro empalideció

-aaaaaaaaaa maldita sea!–cuando Shaka estaba casi afuera, la brecha empezó a cerrarse –demonios no voy a dejar que me ganen tan fácilmente! DORADOS ELEVEN SU COSMOS!

Todos elevaron su cosmos, un brillo solar inundo el palacio destruido ….

Con Kaia

-ah eso me refería a que fue divertido matar a Pegaso ya que el ni siquiera se defendió /voy a morir si se dejan venir los tres ^^ será emocionante/ - pensaba la castaña

-TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!-dragón elevo su cosmos, era evidente su enojo

-jamás te lo perdonaremos! –le dijo a la guerrera cisne que al igual que sus hermanos había elevado su cosmos

-y quien les pidió perdón?-dijo un tanto burlona

Shun ataco primero –CADENA NEBULAR ¡!-por un momento los ojos de Shun parecían los del mismo Hades, miles de cadenas azotarían a la chica pero esta empezó a correr, mas sin embargo delante de ella ya la esperaban Cisne y Dragón

-RAYO AURORA!

-EXCALIBUR!

El rayo de Hyoga congelo los pies de Pegaso –me lleva O.O: D o bueno –tras su risita burlona en el ultimo instante utilizo la tele transportación para escapar el ataque hizo retumbar el suelo, después de desparecer reapareció arriba de una de las columnas y al mas puro estilo de maestro tierra levanto unos bloques del suelo –AHORA ME TOCA A MI!-los bloques casi impactan con Shiryu pero este uso la excalibur para detenerlos , el estruendo de luz proveniente de la liberación de los dorados se vio en ese instante y Kaia lo noto –parece que ya los puedo llevar /maldición Delian no me dejas divertir ¬¬ /

Tras decir y pensar eso la chica subió su cosmos -/es hora/ ALAS!-dos hermosas alas de luz salieron a los lados de la fémina y esta empezó a levitar –bien, bien, bien parece que no puedo hacer nada si me quieren matar pero ¬¬ no será tan fácil, SIGANME ^^

Con los tres caballeros tras de si Kaia voló donde su hermana y la encontró tirada en el suelo, los caballeros de oro no salían de sus asombro, eran libres de nuevo, otra vez podían respirar y sentir, los bronce llegaron casi al mismo tiempo con la guerrera

-ONE- SAMA! –Delian estaba tirada ,su hermana la tomo en sus brazos y la despertó, sus ojos seguían rojos-no te creo invocaste una de tus armas tus ojos se han puesto carmesí .COMO PUEDES SER TAN IRESPONSABLE ¬¬

-ya no me regañes no estoy de humor y no hay tiempo ,O.O espera yo solo traje una espada y mis ojos ya están rojos?

Volviendo con los caballeros de oro ¬o¬, Hyoga noto de inmediato a su amado maestro Camus

-maestro Camus? No puede ser o.o…es usted? De verdad es usted?-el cisne corrió a auxiliar a su maestro pues aun parecía un poco aletargado

-Hyoga? ^u^ HYOGA!- Camus no salía de su asombro su alumno estaba frente a el

Como típico reencuentro se abrazaron súper tiernamente, para Camus Hyoga era como un hijo y para el cisne Camus era lo más cercano a un padre.

-Dokho… Shura!-Shiryu abrazo a su maestro y a su amigo, ayudándolos a levantarse

-no puede ser Afrodita eres tu?... De verdad eres tu?-con lagrimas en los ojos Shun trato de abrazar a piscis pero este veía y veía a las chicas como tratando de reconocerlas

-No puede ser… Kaia…Delian? ….-un enorme hueco en su corazón fue formado desde hace varios años atrás ,pero ahora esa razón que hizo mella en su corazón estaba frente a el–…. hija?–su voz entrecortada se escucho en medio de ese silencio abrumador ,con lagrimas en los ojos afrodita no salía de su asombro al volver a ver a su adorada hija

-mi pequeña Kaia…Eres tu?- dijo el pisciano mientras trataba de ponerse en pie ayudado por Shaka

Todos estaban asombrados esa chica de cabello castaño era la hija de piscis como debían tomarlo, cuando demonios paso

Delian se paraba un poco exhausta apoyada en el hombro de su hermana ambas estaban a punto de retirarse pero la mayor tenía que dar un último mensaje…

-Camus, recuerda lo que dijiste, yo volveré por el libro y otra cosa mis hermanas y yo no somos las únicas en venir aquí, patriarca Shion de Aries debe tener cuidado, consulte las estrellas -tras decir esto saltaron arriba del templo y salieron como alma que lleva el Shun, perdón el Hades, perdón el diablo ^/^.

-No esperen! –Shiryu trataba de detenerlas pues seguro irían por Athena

-Descuida Shiryu mi hermano esta con la señorita Saori -calmaba Shun –no hay nada de qué preocuparnos, pero dejando de lado eso me podrían decir que hacen aquí?

-no nos mal entiendan es solo que creímos que la última vez que los veríamos seria en el muro de los lamentos-Decía Hyoga ayudando a su maestro

-es una historia bastante larga-hablaba Dokho mientras se estiraba para despabilarse un poco –pero bueno, Shion! Tenemos que ir donde Athena –todos se sorprendieron

-pero Dokho?-un tanto desconcertado el gran carnero, estaba un poco atontado pero para su sorpresa el que no estaba así era su muy buen amigo

-Acaso no escuchaste a esa?... a la hija de Dita? Tenemos que ir con nuestra diosa para protegerla

-/sigues siendo el de siempre Dokho: D/ - Dokho seguía siendo el mismo de siempre - bien caballeros tenemos que ir! ….Afrodita después nos explicas eso de "hija" ….vamos!

-SIIIIIIIIIII! –gritaron al unisonó partiendo al chalet de su diosa

Con Akhani

Los ángeles ya se habían ido y Saori había salido del chalet para ver a las guerreras de frente y saber porque estaban ahí salvando a Seiya

-señorita Athena, yo y mis hermanas estamos aquí para protegerla a usted y a sus caballeros.-le relataba Kaia a la diosa de la sabiduría hincada frente a ella junto a sus hermanas

-quien les pidió que vinieran?-pregunto la diosa mas por cautela que por curiosidad ,dado que aun no confiaba en estas chicas.

-sus hermanos, los dioses –contesto Korina- señorita mi deber es…es…-alzo la mirada y los ojos de la diosa se posaron en los ojos azul de la Cisne-etto…yo…yo…

- tienes una misión, verdad?-tras ver el alma pura de la rubia Athena pudo entender lo que tenía que hacer, esa chica no era mala esa chica tenia un puro cielo azul en sus ojos

Korina se levanto un tanto dudosa, camino donde Pegaso, el yacía en su silla de ruedas y cuando estaba a punto de atravesarle el pecho con su mano donde Hades incrusto su espada una mano la detuvo

-ni lo sueñes –era Ikki –si continuas con lo que hacías te matare-la mirada de este se volvió asesina pues no iba a permitir que tocaran a su hermano.


	4. capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

-ni se te ocurra terminar lo que iniciaste ¬¬-Ikki tomaba por la muñeca a la rubiecita-si tratas de hacerlo me veré obligado a matarte!

-tu no lo entiendes debo hacerlo no hay tiempo que perder –se explicaba la chica, pero al ver que Ikki no la dejaba ir pidió a Athena ayuda por medio de su mirada ,esto provoco desconcierto en el caballero soltando el agarre de la muñeca

-Descuida Ikki todo estará bien-dijo Saori-ella no lastimara a Seiya :D

En el descuido del fénix Korina aprovecho de clavarle la mano a Seiya, Ikki se sorprendió bastante y casi le asesta el golpe a la chica pero una mano lo detuvo, era Athena quien le transmitió un sentimiento de paz y jubilo, sin duda alguna ella sabia que la chica no le haría daño a su Pegaso y que atravesarle el pecho era algo necesario. Seiya comenzó a quejarse de dolor todos se sorprendieron pues Pegaso no había dado signos de vida desde hace mucho…

-vamos… sal de…..ahí /no debo fallar, esto no es nada…yo he curado la oscuridad, vamos Pegaso regresa, deberás te necesitamos/…aaaaahhhhhhhh!

El dolor era igual que aquella vez en que la herida fue causada, el pecho de Seiya y parte de la mano de de Korina se congelaron, cisne saco su mano de un solo golpe

-un cumulo de sangre negra como la noche, eso tenia en ese estado a Pegaso…era necesario sacarlo…aahh!-Korina estaba exhausta, se frotaba la mano congelada-AHORA ONE-SAN!

El cumulo de sangre estaba flotando sobre los presentes, Akhani se lanzo sobre todos y con un golpe de fuego evaporo por completo el cumulo de sangre, de inmediato las dos hermanas se dirigieron a la pequeña exhausta,pero detuvieron su paso cuando miraron la silla de ruedas vacía y una sombra débil y cansada caminando hacia korina

-estas bien –alguien se les adelanto –creo que te puedo ayudar a levantarte –aunque cansado y en muy mal estado Seiya no permitiría que una mujer sufriera y además el era todo un caballero, le extendió la mano y la ayudo a pararse-gracias por ayudarme :D

-de nada etto…- korina seguía algo exhausta ya que había utilizado una gran cantidad de cosmoenergia para ayudar al pegaso

-Seiya… tu… -Ikki tenia un hueco en el corazón –hermano…-las lagrimas circundaron los ojos del fénix el cual se le aventó a su hermano y lo abrazo efusiva mente, igual que Athena unos momentos después, por supuesto ella estaba feliz su amado Seiya regresaba a tener conciencia ,era cierto que lo amaba y mil veces se lo había dicho cuando se encontraban solos en el chalet,se sentía sola y culpable del estado de su caballero mas fiel y que podía hacer ,nada, solo mirarlo y velar su sueño, por eso estaba infinitamente agradecida con la guerrera, tras este gran encuentro del bosque salían unas figuras conocidas

-me lleva aun no recupero –llegaba Delian alado de su hermana menor -porque diablos los de arriba creen que es divertido encerrar gente en pilares, el día en que los encierre a ver si es divertido ¬o¬/

-también acabas de sacar una espada del mundo de las sombras y ya quieres correr cual quinceañera en fiesta ¬¬ crees que eres inmortal o que? …y aunque lo fueras corres peligro con hacer eso… ¬¬ loca!-bufaba Kaia

las dos guerreras habían llegado al chalet encontrándose a Seiya recién liberado de la maldición de Hades

-QUE HICISTE QUE?-gritaron al unisonó las tres guerreras restantes, presentes y dispuestas a matar a su hermana mayor

-lo hice para sacar a los caballeros dorados del pilar !- dijo Delian en un intento de defenderse

–ESO NO LO JUSTIFICA! ….LOCA!- le gritaron sus hermanas xD

-los caballeros dorados?- Athena escuchaba la pequeña riña familiar –me puedes explicar eso …por favor

-nosotros lo haremos –gritaba un recién llegado Shion de Aries ,seguido del resto de caballeros – Athena-sama !

Athena no lo podía creer ,tantas veces había tratado de liberar a sus caballeros y no había podido hacerlo ,se sentía mas que culpable del estado de estos,pero lo que ella una diosa no habia logrado , aquellas chicas lo hicieron en un santiamen ,los veia a cada uno de ellos y no faltaron unas muy tiernas lagrimillas en sus ojos ,su orden de caballeros volvia a estar completa .

el resto de los presentes se miraban entre ellos en un intento de entender lo que habia pasado ,quienes eran esas jovenes y que es lo que querian de ellos o que noticias traian consigo, sus acciones para muchos habian demostrado una sola cosa eran confiables hasta cierto punto ,afrodita queria ir con ellas y abrazarlas recien se daba cuenta tenia frente a el a sus cuatro hijas y a su sobrina,años sin saber nada de ellas ni una sola carta ni un solo atisbo de informacion y no era que no quisiera saber de ellas era que le daban vergüenza sus acciones pasadas antes de llegar al santuario . Fue Shiryu qyuien rompio el silencio al notar a quien traia abrazado a si pues aun no podia moverse bien ikki

-no puede ser O.o...SEIYA!- todos miraron los escalones del chalet por los cuales bajaba muy despacio el caballero del pegaso

los bronce corrieron a los brazos de su hermano menor y lo abrazaron con lagrimas de alegria por parte de andromeda y con tiernas caricias en el cabello del castaño por parte del cisne , despues del salto de algria que fue el reencuentro con sus hermanos de oro y bronce ,seiya miro a las chicas quienes se mantenian alejadas del grupo esperando una oportunidad para hablar

-diganme ...ustedes quienes son?- pregunto muy curioso el castaño a la que parecia la lider ,Delian

-nosotras somos las guerreras de los dioses y venimos a defender a Athena-sama- contesto la zabache

-si es así entonces por que nos espantaron con lo de Seiya –pregunto inquieto Hyoga

-Kaia …con que los espantaste… que demonios les dijiste?-pregunto a la menor su copia ósea Korina (N/A:si pequeños detalles son gemelas ,os juro y prometo actualizar pronto con las características de todas ^^)

-^^ les dije que mate a Seiya …ji ji tehe :p-constesto la pony

-no digas tehe!-le gritaron sus hermanas por obviedad

-lamento el susto de muerte que mi hermanita les dejo ¬¬*,al rato me arreglo contigo, con esto llevas dos ,te falta otra ¬¬ -se disculpaba Delian hincada en el suelo igual que sus hermanas ante Athena

-dos?-haciendo cuantas y memoria con los dedos

-la tirada del árbol no creas que ya se me olvido, aun me duele la espalda tonta!-le grito la pelirrojita ósea Akhani

-que tu espalda es tonta – kaia de verdad no puede evitar burlarse, si se parece a Seiya-jiji

-¬¬ Yo la mato –se le aventó, sus hermanas restantes la trataron de agarrar

-espera Akhani, después la matamos con mas calma y tiempo recuerda la misión que tenemos-calmaba la líder a su hermana mayor

-la misión, la misión, bendita misión de mierda ¬¬*- de verdad esta hecha una furia

-bueno ya dejémonos de estupideces, tenemos que presentarnos ante Athena como se debe, al voltear a ver a Athena ella y sus caballeros las veían con cara de what?

-etto */* yo… -respiro profundo- mi nombre es Delian Danae Cromwell soy guerrera de la constelación de Dragón, es un honor –haciendo reverencia como es debido, era una chica de cabello negro azabache con unos hermosos ojos azul zafiro, tenia una piel casi blanca y transmitía un inmenso sentimiento de soledad indescriptible.

-yo soy Akhani Liana Cromwell, guerrera de la constelación de Fénix –era una mujer alta de cabello rojo y de hermosos ojos violeta súper brillantes, su tés era blanca era sin duda la mayor.

-yo soy Isabela Catleen Cromwell, guerrera de las constelación de Andrómeda – Isabela era algo raro era como un hermoso ángel caído del cielo y sus hermanas lo sabían, sus ojos eran celestes como los de afrodita con un pequeño lunarcito en su ojo izquierdo ,su cabello era como una extraña unión de rubio con castaño sin rallar en lo naranja, era hermosa sin duda ,tierna también .

-yo soy Kaia Minoru Cromwell, guerrera de la constelación de Pegaso –esta chica es de cabello castaño como el de Seiya, sus ojos son negros profundos y llamativos brillantes diamantes que resaltaban en su tés de nieve.

-y yo soy Korina Natassia Cromwell, guerrera de la constelación de Cisne - igual que si hermana gemela tenia una tés luminosa como la nieve ,pero ella no tenia el castaño de su one-sama,de hecho tenia un rubio de sueño, sus ojos eran de un perfecto color azul turquesa muy vivido

Ellas eran extranjeras para los ojos de nuestros caballeros que sin duda estaban un tanto embobados con estas bellezas.


	5. capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

-Yo y mis hermanas hemos sido enviadas por los dioses para protegerte a ti y a tus caballeros Athena sama –decía la Dragona hincada ante Athena

-mmm…mis…. /y ahora que digo?/-piscis estaba entre la espada y la piedra, no sabia que hacer hace tiempo que no veía a sus hijas, y estaba el asunto de su encierro y el hecho de que la mayoría ahí no tenían una buena imagen de el .

Delian noto en seguida ese sonrojo leve en las mejillas de su tío- así que eres caballero de oro…Alexander de Piscis?- (N/A:eso suena dos-dos ^^)

-Alexander? - pregunto Athena algo confundida

-etto ya nadie me llama así pero, debo decir que lo dijiste casi en el mismo tono que lo decía tu padre jeje … si señorita Athena ese es mi nombre real … O.O -ya se dio cuenta- oye tu sabes como me llaman!

-jijij: P lo siento Afrodita de Piscis, tenia que cobrarme una que me debías ^u^ - se confeso la dragona

- así que ese era tu nombre –pregunto Deathmask-yo sabia muy bien que no te podías llamar Afrodita

-cállate Franco!-le contesto Afrodita como niño chiquito mientras le sacaba la lengua y ponía un dedo en su ojo

-oye eso era secreto!- Death lo tomo de los hombros por detrás y lo empezó a zangolotear

Todos se comenzaron a calmar un poco y mientras reían gracias a sus extrovertidos compañeros, las guerreras estaban hablando entre ellas

-Delian que hacemos esperar a que artemisa se atreva a venir o que?-pregunto muy inquieta Akhani ,no estaba en su naturaleza esperar al enemigo

-no tenemos de otra estas personas no conocen una verdadera guerra, además este tiempo nos servirá para explicarle a Athena-sama que ocurre

-yo solo espero que los dioses no nos estén viendo: S- comento Korina-delian pensaba en que era mejor clamar los humos entre todo y esperar a que la tension se tranquilizara

-disculpen….etto –Athena no tenia intención de interrumpirlas pero…

-yo lo hago señorita –se ofreció Shion acto seguido- disculpen señoritas nos podrían prestar atención!

Las guerreras ni lo pelaron, acto seguido Afrodita dio un suspiro ya las conocía-yo lo hago patriarca ^u^, Akhani, hija por acá!

-oh si que ocurre padre? ^/^-Akhani contesto muy alegre y chiveada, cuando se volteo se dio cuenta de que todos las veian -

-etto Athena-sama quiere hablar con ustedes ^o^/

-etto yo solo quiero saber el por que los angeles querian matar a seiya - contesto tímidamente Athena-sama, su mente le habia estado taladrando por una respuesta - y de donde vienen

-nosotras venimos de nuestra mama ^^ - Isabela es muy inocente, su hermana mayor Delian se acerco a ella y le revoloteo su fleco

- nosotras venimos de una tierra mas halla de la de los dioses, una tierra llamada ETERNIAN, es un lugar conocido para los guerreros de esta dimensión como el Valhala o el Avalon del rey Arturo

-ósea el paraíso de los guerreros valerosos-pregunto Athena-algo como eso?

-si exactamente ahí es donde residia el dios Ares ,tu hermano - aseguro delian

-una pregunta, porque ustedes portan ropajes parecidos a nuestras armaduras?-pregunto Ikki el cual estaba algo embobado con la pelirroja Akhani

- te equivocas caballero fénix –y justamente ella le contesto-estas no son parecidas a sus armaduras

-estas son **INSIGNIAS, **están hechas del mismo material que una armadura divina del Olimpo y hechas por el mismo dios Hefestos –continuando con la explicación Kaia

-insignias?-pregunto Shion

–aparte de eso están hechas por el dios del fuego?- secundo Dokho

-por que el dios del fuego las hizo?-pregunto el caballero mas cercano a dios, Shaka –digo ,los dioses por años han tratado de matar a Athena-sama

-es que la necesitan –comento por lo bajito Kaia

-Kaia!-grito Delian

-si ya lo se, la acabo de regar y que?-respondió un poco altanera la menor

-a que se refieren con que la necesitan?- quien como Camus para tener un instinto curioso

-pffffffffff(mirada asesina contra su hermana menor)ok pero antes unas palabras del señor ares que me encomendó decirle a usted princesa Athena –acto seguido Delian se hinco ante Athena

"**Hermana lo lamento, por todo el daño que hice al poseer el cuerpo de uno de tus santos de oro, de verdad lo siento, como muestra de mi arrepentimiento y para que veas que soy un buen perdedor te envió a mis 5 mejores guerreras, son fuertes y no se doblegan ante nada yo mismo las entrene, has de tus ordenes su misión"**

**-**eso es todo el mensaje de su hermano mayor-termino de decir Delian levantandose del suelo

-pues agradezco sus disculpas, pero…no las acepto ** -**esto ultimo dejo muy sorprendida a las guerreras-y es que no es conmigo con quien el debe disculparse es… es con Saga, a el lo hizo sufrir por trece años y en lo personal eso no se lo perdono, una cosa es hacerme algo a mi pero, otra muy distinta es hacerle algo como eso a mis caballeros.

-ok señorita se lo diré en cuanto lo vea /a si que ese es tu talón de Aquiles?/bien en cuanto a lo otro ,a lo que mi querida hermana se refería es que hay algo de lo que nosotras debemos protegerla

-que es?- pregunto la diosa

- mire señorita lo que pasa es que, los que vinieron a matar a su caballero Pegaso son los heraldos de su hermana Artemisa, pero ellos al igual que su hermana vinieron por orden de su hermano mayor Apolo ,el dios del sol- explico isabela

- pero no lo entiendo por que mi hermano querría matar a Seiya?

-por que el levantar la mano contra los dioses es algo que su hermano castiga con la muerte, además la mayoría de sus parientes olímpicos siempre han querido poseer la tierra…- secundo korina

-pero para eso necesitan deshacerse de usted, por eso quieren acabar primero con usted- comento Shion

-exactamente, por eso nos enviaron para que Apolo no le quite sus recuerdos –dijo dragona –y así cambiar el curso de las cosas y que no pase lo de los titanes-pronuncio casi como un susurro- …O/O no dije nada.

-ha?...que dijiste?– Shun es muy perspicaz

- nada O/O–ya estaba tan roja como un tomate

-lo que ella quería decir es que… la mandaron a protegerte de ESTO!- en el grito de guerra aparecieron miles de flechas que iban justo por Athena

Era artemisa que ataco de un costado del bosque que rodea el chalet ,las flechas iban por Athena pero una pared inmensa de hielo las detuvo y un centenar de bolas de fuego pequeñas empezaron a colapsar contra las flechas, eran las guerreras del fénix y del cisne

-Ja eres muy lenta querida, lamento decirte que mis hermanas son muy rápidas y fuertes-se ufano dragona

-eso crees? Mira detrás de ti cariño –artemisa tenia razón detrás de las guerreras estaba Ícaro a punto de dispararle un flecha a Seiya

- Kaia! Atrápalo!

Tras dar la orden Kaia voló a donde estaba Ícaro pero en pleno vuelo Odiseo le planto un rodillazo en el vientre a la pobre Pegaso, la aventó como seis metros lejos del lugar y fue a dar al lago

-One-san!-Isabela ataco con sus cadenas a Odiseo –con un poderoso –NEBULAR CHAIN!-estas le dieron con todo a Odiseo, pero la maldita flecha fue liberada del arco y solo se vio el poderoso único tajo de golpe de una espada contra la flecha.

-Shiryu!?- Seiya estaba sorprendido así como la mayoría de los presentes, pues rara vez su hermano utiliza esa técnica.

-saben he tenido tiempo de sobra como para poder utilizar esta técnica de una manera totalmente útil además, SI QUIEREN ALGO CONTRA MI HERMANO SE LAS VERAN CONMIGO!

- y con migo! –grito Hyoga quien tenia su mano congelada (tipo Mizore Shirayuki)

-también conmigo –era Shun quien hablaba esta vez, sus cadenas estaban electrizadas y sus ojos estaban viéndose de una manera aterradora como Hades

- a si que ya saben si quieren a nuestro hermano deben pasar antes por nosotros ¬¬ -era Ikki quien tenia su cosmo elevado y totalmente amenazador

- TAMBIEN SE LAS TIENEN QUE VER CON NOSOTROS!-gritaron los caballeros de oro quienes no se veian para nada amables y tenían su cosmo elevado al mil

-/con que esta es tu elite, ya veo por que siempre estas tan confiada/- pensaba Delian quien veía a todos los caballeros y al posar su mirada en Athena noto que su rostro no reflejaba seguridad , al contrario estaba muy espantada .

-/no puede ser ,entonces mis sueños se harán realidad esa horrenda imagen o.o/-Athena había estado soñando la misma escena desde hace un tiempo atrás quizá desde que derrotaron a su tío Hades , era horrible ,el presagio de una futura guerra donde el paisaje era de muerte y masacre y en medio de todo eso se encontraba ella rodeada de los caballeros de bronce muertos a sus pies y seiya en sus brazos a punto de morir mientras ella le pedia no irse de su lado.

Continuara

Bueno aki les dejo una info

Delian – 17 años

Akhani – 18 años

Korina y Kaia – 17 años

Isabela - 16 años

Estas son sus edades y para mi historia han pasado 3 años desde que regresaron para el torneo galáctico ^^


	6. capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

-/no puede ser ,si lo que dicen estas chicas es cierto entonces (voltea a ver a Seiya)…entonces/-Athena había soñado desde hace un par de meses sobre lo mismo ,la misma escena desgarradora ese sueño siempre la aterrorizaba al grado de no dormir ,de preferir paseos por el bosque junto a seiya al reconfortante abrazo de las sabanas

En la pelea

-Ícaro no me importa lo que hagas pero mata a Pegaso de una vez por todas!-Artemisa seguía lidiando con el muro de hielo de Korina y con las bolas de fuego de Akhani

Del lado de las guerreras Kaia estaba en el lago e Isabela estaba a punto de a ventársele a Teseo, mientras Shiryu y sus hermanos al igual que los caballeros de oro estaban al pendiente de todos los movimientos de los ángeles que venían a matar a su hermano, Seiya estaba alado de la señorita Saori.

-maldita mocosa –Teseo se paraba después del golpe de las cadenas de Isabela – debo reconocer que tus golpes a pesar de tu apariencia son bastantes fuertes ¬¬

-jajá –Ícaro se encontraba en medio de Korina y de Delian- te descuidaste Teseo, tu viste como elimino sola a Odiseo

- si pero el fue un idiota al ser tan impulsivo

Delian se debatía entre ir contra Artemisa o ayudar a sus hermanas y antes de que la pobre reaccionara

-TESEO!-Kaia se levantaba de las aguas del lago donde había caído ,varias gotas de agua se levantaban a su lado al igual que su cosmos que en esos momentos no era para nada pacifico ,su mirada oculta entre sus cabellos y estos mismos volando como ondas a su alrededor

-/mierda ya se levanto….pero eso me da una ayuda…lo primero es llamar al hermano de esta perra/-pensaba Delian-AKHANI, KORINA!

Al ir corriendo Delian llego con sus hermanas las cuales dejaron de atacar a Artemisa, Akhani tomo el brazo de Delian y la impulso arriba del muro de hielo que Cisne creo

-acaba con esa perra!

-claro :D

Delian aprovecho el salto cayendo del otro lado del muro en donde las flechas de la diosa arquera dando de golpe contra este ,entonces la pelinegra comenzó a correr en dirección a la diosa ,las uñas de sus dedos comenzaron a crecer como si fueran enormes agujas (estilo zembou),artemisa seguía emitiendo su ataque pero al momento sintió un enorme dolor en su rostro emitiendo un grito doloroso la diosa cayo al suelo parando su ataque y llevándose las manos al rostro

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Todos voltearon a ver que había pasado y aprovechando la distracción….

-PIRANIAN ROSE!-afrodita ataco de golpe a Teseo, las rosas envenenadas se incrustaron en el cuerpo del ángel(N/A: un ángel entre rosas ^u^….ok no ¬_¬)- no creas que me quedare sin hacer nada mientras alegremente golpeas a mis queridas hijas

-/hay este idiota ¬¬/-pensó Death

Con Delian

-vaya vaya,…al final te lo cumplí te arruine ese hermoso rostro tuyo –tomo a artemisa de los hombros-anda llámalo , llama a ese desgraciado de Apolo!

-tu maldita humana como demonios es que me has atacado…YO SOY UN DIOS DEBO ESTAR MAS HALLA DE TUS POSIBILIDADES!

-es que ustedes los dioses se creen que los humanos deben adorarlos pero lo que no saben es que nosotros los humanos ya vamos mas haya de sus posibilidades

-NO SON MAS QUE NUESTRAS CREACIONES, DEBEN OBEDECERNOS Y TEMERNOS!

-eso no es verdad-dijo Atenea – los humanos ya no deben obedecer a los dioses, los humanos han vivido todo este tiempo por su propia voluntad, llevados por el instinto de sobrevivir ante la adversidad y movidos por el amor a la tierra y a las personas que los rodean y estiman!

La mayoría de los presentes miraban a Athena en su discurso el cual tocaba las fibras más sensibles de los corazones de los presentes.

-voluntad que los dioses les dimos-contesto Artemisa-sin nosotros ellos ni siquiera hubieran existido, ellos son fruto de nuestro poder, nuestra creación!

-es verdad que sin los dioses los humanos no existirían pero… ellos sean ganado desde hace mucho el privilegio de existir, hermana entiéndelo un dios debe existir para guiar a los humanos y para protegerlos….ese es nuestro principio, el principio que siempre debimos seguir en vez de abandonarlo…. si un dios no existe para eso… entonces que es un dios? –pregunto Athena totalmente segura de sus palabras

(N/A: de aquí en adelante usare muchas imágenes del TENKAI HEN ^^)

-O.O Atena!-Artemisa no cabía en su asombro - como has caído tan bajo!

El cosmos de un dios poderoso de la que las dos diosas debían temer se dejo sentir en el ambiente, llevado por la osadía de su hermana menor, y por la tardía de su hermana la luna es que el dios del sol decidió baja r a la tierra, aunque eso de bajar a la tierra lo había pensado solo para tomar el control de esta cuando artemisa hubiera acabado con Athena

-preguntaste que es un dios? –una voz se oyó de súbito en presencia de todos

-esa voz –Atena se estremeció

-her…mano –Delian dejo caer a Artemisa al suelo, después de todo a quien buscaba ya esta aquí

-¿Qué es un dios? … eso es algo que a los mortales no se les permite preguntar-Apolo apareció aun lado de Delian, pero no tan cerca como para que esta se inmutara con su presencia-…y tampoco se les permite si quiera pensar en ello, Artemisa hermana mía cuando te envié por el caballero Pegaso pensé que serias un poco mas lista y certera, ahora veo que fue una perdida de tiempo debí hacerlo yo en primer lugar

Los caballeros de oro se empezaron a sentir extraños como si algo los obligara a hincarse en presencia del dios del sol, la pesadez que sentían era abrumadora la mayoría se sentían así, de igual manera las guerreras, todas **excepto** Delian y Kaia ellas parecía que la presencia del dios no les afectara en lo mas mínimo, seguían en sus posiciones.

-Atena, déjame ver tu rostro… vamos-el dios mayor ordeno con las manos extendidas en dirección de su hermanita

Al instante Atena parecía como hipnotizada comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia su Onii-san, todos los caballeros querían detenerla pero la pesadez que estaban sintiendo no los dejaba, mientras las guerreras que se podían mover no hicieron nada al respecto, Seiya se sentía morir quería hacer algo pero no se podía mover, no podía ayudar a Saori ,sentía que en cualquier momento el dios atacaría a matar a su amada diosa

-/vamos pies reaccionen…si no hacemos algo Atena…Atena / Saori-san!-grito el pegaso la impotencia lo llenaba

Tarde, Atena ya estaba en brazos de su hermano –que hermoso rostro, esto nunca se extinguirá ni tampoco desaparecerá…no lo crees? Delian

-es verdad Atena es hermosa…pero puedo decir que tu hermana Afrodita es más hermosa aun –contesto la guerrera

-/maldita sea pies reaccionen por favor /-Seiya seguía debatiéndose no sabia que hacer y sus hermanos así como los caballeros de oro estaban a punto de un ataque de nervios ,el cosmos del dios los inundaba de un sentimiento hostil absoluto

-es una lastima que tenga que borrar de la faz de la tierra este hermoso rostro –Apolo estaba apunto de herir a su hermana, y Delian estaba a un segundo, un solo maldito segundo de detenerlo pero algo se entrometió entre los dos, un poderoso golpe que voló hacia el dios

-PEGASUS SUI SEI KEN!-al escuchar los planes de Apolo, Seiya logro deshacerse de esa pesadez que lo tenia sujeto al suelo igual que a sus hermanos, su cosmos estallo en un solo cumulo de fuerza desatando el cometa mas poderoso que sus hermanos le habían visto

-acaso te atreves a atacar a un dios… de nuevo?-pregunto incrédulo Apolo ,como era posible que después de tanto daño el Pegaso aun no entendiera ese error de querer atacar a un dios

-durante las batallas de Hades y Poseidón Atena creyó en nosotros y… si tu en estos momentos crees… que dejare que lastimes a Saori-san estas muy equivocado…-decía seiya mientras caminaba en dirección de los dioses

- /por fin… después de mis pecados logare ver… lo que Pegaso Seiya es capaza de hacer- pensaba Delian para sus adentros - … vamos, demuéstrame… que no eras tan débil…que no podrías haber muerto tan fácilmente por mis manos /

Las escenas de una sentencia decidida por un montón de ardidos dioses que con esa pequeña oportunidad pusieron encadenado a una roca a ese humano que Delian tuvo que custodiar, llenaban la cabeza de la dragona, ella fue espectadora muchas veces del sin numero de ocasiones en que los dioses descendían del Olimpo tomado por Apolo en ese mundo alterno, para saciar su sed de venganza para con ese castaño humano ,y al final ella tuvo que darle muerte.


	7. capitulo 7

Capitulo 7

Seiya había podido reunir fuerzas para levantarse del suelo estaba encarando a Apolo y este ni se inmutaba, Athena yacía en el suelo igual que Artemisa ambas no cabían en su asombro, y mas Artemisa que sabia del mal humor de su hermano mayor

-te atreves a levantar tu mano contra un dios de nuevo?-pregunto Apolo con su clásica mirada inexpresiva aunque por dentro estaba hecho una furia

-no Seiya…si atacamos a Apolo con nuestra fuerza actual no somos amenaza–decía Saori al ver que Seiya avanzaba a paso rápido contra el dios del sol

-hay algo que mi maestra Marín no me enseño y eso fue a darle la espalda al enemigo cuando este se encuentra frente a mi-Seiya llego frente al dios y comenzó a elevar su cosmo de una manera totalmente agresiva

-los dioses vivimos por siempre y somos mas poderosos que ustedes los humanos y aun a si te atreviste a levantarte en contra de ellos!-pregunto soltando en cólera Apolo

-a la única diosa que he servido es a Athena !-Pegaso aventó su ataque en contra de Apolo

-mue…-Apolo estaba apunto de volver a cometer el mismo error pero Delian quien estaba aun lado de el logro atravesarle el costado derecho del tórax con sus garras, dejando pasar el ataque de seiya a un lado de ellos

-argggg…tuuuuu…..maldita seas …..-Apolo no tuvo de otra que interrumpir su ataque y doblarse ante el dolor, su túnica comenzó a llenarse del rojo carmesí característico de la sangre,lo cual delataba solo una cosa,aun no era un dios completo ,aun le faltaba despertar esa conciencia que solo los hijos de Zeus pueden,seguía siendo un humano

-tu también eres un humano… NO FINJAS NO SERLO!-acto seguido la dragona le enterró la otra garra y le dijo al oído –que se siente ser atravesado por las garras que los dioses mismos me dieron?...es lindo?...te duele? …las estrellas en el cielo marcan la llave así como el regreso de esa perra maldita…es tiempo Apolo debes regresar a la lira…-dijo en un susurro solo audible para el dios y ella

-disfruta esto mientras puedas…Maldita perra… por que cuando llegue el momento lo lamentaras-amenazo Apolo

-hay Evan, solo hasta entonces me veras pidiendo clemencia…por ahora disfrutare esto y mucho! -saco de un solo tajo ambas garras del tórax del dios, desgarrando la piel morena del hijo de Zeus –Pegaso toma a Athena!...huyan de aquí!

Seiya tomo de la mano a Saori y comenzó a correr hacia sus hermanos mientras Delian se le aventó a Artemisa para dejarla en la misma condición que su hermano, Ícaro empezó a correr en dirección a sus dioses y pasando aun lado de Seiya ni si quiera les tomo atención se fue directo contra Delian tomándola por sorpresa después de que esta ya había enterrado una garra en el vientre de Artemisa, la giro y le dio un fuerte puñetazo que la aventó ,mientras los caballeros que ya habían sido liberados por esa opresión hacia ellos por el ataque de Delian no sabían que hacer si correr para proteger a su diosa o quedarse y pelear junto a las chicas

-VAYANSE!...-grito Delian que reseteo a Ícaro de un solo golpe-yo los entretendré, Akhani llévatelos de aquí, váyanse de aquí …vayan al santuario!

-pero Delian!-las chicas se pararon de golpe, ya iban camino a ayudar a su hermana

-váyanse…AHORA!...-Ícaro tomo a Delian de la espalda enterrándole una flecha en el costado derecho

-Onesama!-grito Isabela

-VAYANSE YA!

La mayor de las Cromwell tubo que tomar a Isabela por que sino la menor no se hubiera ido de ahí, todas corrieron en dirección a los caballeros que la verdad estaban mas que desorientados

-y ahora Shion que hacemos!-pregunto Dokho al patriarca que estaba metido en sus pensamientos

-/esa chica es sorprendente, su fuerza es mas grande que la de cualquier amazona /…tenemos que replegarnos ahora-contesto el patriarca saliendo de sus pensamientos

Sin mas los caballeros se internaron en el bosque, seguidos de cerca por las guerreras, mientras ellos corrían por debajo, las chicas corrían en las copas de los arboles Shun logro sentir en su mejilla una gota y frente si veía unas gotas de agua cristalina

-/pero que es esto?/-eran lagrimas ,las lagrimas de Isabela por no haber podido hacer nada por su hermana, por no haberla podido auxiliar ,en una batalla contra dos dioses y un ángel la dragona estaba en desventaja, por muy fuerte que sea ,ella saldría sin duda lastimada

De pronto todos detuvieron su correr cuando sintieron un enorme cosmo explotando con furia, cuando voltearon hacia atrás lograron ver la columna de humo y una fuerte onda expansiva con dirección hacia ellos

-/demonios Delian acaso tu?...no, no puede ser tu no/-cuando pensaba esto Kaia se hizo frente al grupo de caballeros y de guerreras –váyanse yo detendré a cualquiera que venga!-diciendo esto creo un enorme campo de fuerza ,idéntico al muro de cristal de Aries o a la barrera de Shaka, que contuvo la onda expansiva

-demonios…- Akhani estaba en una encrucijada- esta bien…vámonos –al decir esto tomo a Athena en brazos y subió a las copas de los arboles comenzó a avanzar seguida de sus hermanas y los caballeros, los bronce subieron a las copas de los arboles para no perder de vista a su diosa

Frente al chalet de Saori se veía el cuerpo de Apolo tirado en el suelo junto a los arboles, Ícaro en el lago y artemisa en medio de su hermano y Delian, esta había caído unos metros dentro del bosque

-muy bien estúpida…lograste aventarme lo suficiente como para lastimarme de verdad, que eres idiota o que-decía dragona mientras se limpiaba un rastro de sangre de su boca

-ya debes saberlo… debemos hacer que parezca lo mas creíble posible, aunque la verdad no se que te pasa si ya tienes la maldita lira para que te haces del rogar…encierra a mi hermano de una vez por todas!...yo misma les di la lira a mis hermanos para poder evitar la catástrofe y tu no tomas la oportunidad que les di?

-ya cállate –le dijo mientras le tomaba de los hombros-además Athena debe disfrutar su victoria frente a su hermano, tranquila!-esto lo decía mientras le plantaba una patada en el vientre

En eso iba llegando Kaia junto a su hermana y la diosa, salía de entre los arboles al mas puro estilo de un ninja

-ola par de idiotas! :D-les saludo emocionada

-y tu que demonios haces aquí –le pregunto artemisa con visible molestia, llena de sangre en la boca

- wow mi hermana si que te esta dando una paliza ^U^- dijo la pony mirando las múltiples heridas de la diosa

-no deberías estar con los demás?-pregunto dragona – ya sabes para no levantar sospechas?

-no lo creo además Akhani se esta encargando de todo, no creo que me necesiten para llegar al santuario, o si?-contesto la castaña

- pues la verdad no, entonces…yo y mi hermana nos iremos primero –dijo Delian

- de que diablos hablas, si yo estoy tan golpeada lo mejor seria golpearte a ti también no?...-acto seguido artemisa lanzo sus flechas hacia Delian esta ni siquiera se movió , recibiendo el impacto de frente

En la entrada del santuario Athena y sus caballeros recién iban llegando Saori bajo de los brazos de fénix y fue con Seiya y sus demás caballeros Korina traía del brazo a Isabela pues esta estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas

-Isabela, Delian va a estar bien además Kaia se quedo con ella o no?... se quedo a esperarla no?-Korina trataba de animar a la peque de Andrómeda pero ella seguía estática

- hija , crees que Delian vaya a estar bien?-pregunto temeroso afrodita a su hija mayor

- claro que si no te preocupes padre ella va a estar bien ^^U / creo/… Isabela –la oji-celeste miro a su neechan-todo va a estar bien no te preocupes.

-lo se neechan…lo se…/aunque lo que me preocupa es que diablos le dijo mi hermana a Apolo/.

-bien me gustaría que nos explicaran que diablos esta pasando, si es que ustedes lo saben –hablo por fin el patriarca

-claro pero es una historia bastante larga –contesto Korina

-tenemos tiempo –le dijo Shura quien al igual que los otros estaba un tanto exhausto.


	8. capitulo 8

Capitulo 8

La noche caía en el santuario lleno de caballeros y amazonas pues Shaina y Marin se encontraban ahí, las guerreras contaban lo sucedido, lo de Apolo, lo de la guerra que se avecinaba, aunque de lo último solo dijeron lo que les convenía que los santos supieran

-así que ustedes se puede decir que provienen del futuro?-pregunto muy curioso Shun y volteo a ver a su hermano mayor con ojos de "mira hermano un extraterrestre"

-técnicamente para nosotras el tiempo dejo de pasar desde que los dioses nos dieron este pergamino- dijo Korina mientras lo buscaba entre sus cosas- O.O no esta…

-COMO QUE NO ESTA!? -pregunto casi infartada Akhani

-te digo que no esta!-Contesto igual de asustada Korina

Isabela por su parte estaba al entrada destruida del templo de cáncer pues hasta ahí habían llegado, Shun interesado por la chica y por que pues ella también era Andrómeda fue a su compañía

-ola! ^^-dijo el caballero acercándose a la oji celeste

-ola….¬.¬ -(N/A: esta mirando hacia el bosque así que esta distraída)

-…etto…mmm…tu cadena es mas delgada que la mía, no?-pregunto muy curioso y viendo la cadena de la Andrómeda

-parece que si…-volteando a ver su cadena de forma semi-interesada-por que la pregunta?

-pues por que cuando te vi utilizarla desde el principio me pareció que era mas delgada y además ahora que la veo me parece que brilla como una KAMUI O.O- menciono sorprendido el caballero, el brillo bajo la luz reflejada de la luna sobre las insignias de la guerreras era casi etéreo.

-pues… no se si lo saben pero mis hermanas y yo utilizamos armaduras parecidas a las Kamui aunque van mas halla de una armadura como las suyas no son tan poderosas como las de los dioses, además el dios Hefestos las creo para que fuera mas fácil para nosotras estar con ustedes – explico la pequeña al confundido caballero que trataba de sacar información que le ayudara a entender mejor la situación.

-el dios del fuego Hefestos?...el hizo esas armaduras?...pues la verdad si parecen el trabajo de un dios, tienen un brillo único que solo se puede dar en las Kamui, aunque se que no lo son – contesto el Andrómeda

Ikki miraba de lejos a su hermano menor y es que aun no confiaba en esas chicas, que hayan salvado a Seiya no quiere decir que sean buenas

-Shun ven acá-le llamo a su hermano, este se aparto del lado de la menor y se acerco a su oniisan

-que pasa?-de un modo muy inocente- ^^?

-nada es solo que estas mujeres no me dan buena espina…aun-el fénix de todos era mas cauteloso, aquellas guerreras le daban un aire de misterio que no soportaba, sin duda algo ocultaban, algo que quizá los pondría en riesgo si se volvían aliados

-pero se ve que son muy lindas…además a lo mejor también piensan eso de nosotros, que no somos de confianza- Shun no podía ver maldad en nadie, bueno quizá solo en una persona, quizá solo en el espejo al que todas las mañanas miraba después de ducharse

Cuando estos dos estaban hablando las otras dos guerreras seguían con el asunto del pergamino, ya habían soltado todas sus cosas (que no eran muchas) y no apareció el condenado pergamino

-como que no lo encuentras?!-cuestiono Akhani

-ya te dije que yo no lo tengo, hay que preguntarle a Isabela si lo tiene – contesto Korina mientras los caballeros de oro y la diosa tenían una gotita de sudor en la frente

Y justo en ese momento Isabela vislumbro un bulto moviéndose entre las columnas y los restos del templo de Athena

-CHICAS MI NEE-SAN ESTA AQUÍ!-grito la Andrómeda

-Delian…- supuso Korina

-o quizá Kaia - inquirió Akhani

La mayoría se acercaron a la entrada del templo y solo vieron un par de alas blancas, era Kaia que llegaba un tanto golpeada a las ruinas del templo donde todos estaban sus hermanas salieron a la, en cuanto la vieron bien notaron que estaba semiconsciente, se encontraba levitando, Korina supuso que las alas en la espalda de su gemela la habían transportado hasta el santuario en ese estado para ponerla a salvo

-estas bien?...que te duele?- le decía un tanto desesperada Korina ,tratando de que su hermana abriera los ojos

-donde esta Delian?...que fue de ella?-pregunto Akhani

- no la encontré… probablemente Artemisa o Ícaro la aventaron hacia el bosque-contesto al fin la castaña -pero en una parte donde no puedo entrar o hay muchos arbustos…no lo se…..Solo se que no la encontré, además creo que Ícaro viene detrás de mi hay que movernos a una parte mas profunda dentro de estas ruinas, o si no ese maldito nos encontrara –dijo la chica mientras su hermana se cercioraba de cuantas heridas tenia

La recostaron sobre una roca para ayudarla a sanar sus heridas, Korina poso sus manos sobre el pecho de su gemela, el cosmo lleno el templo de una sensación de paz y tranquilidad junto con un sentimiento de profundo amor, también la temperatura del ambiente comenzó a descender de una manera abrupta aunque no fueron muchos centígrados para que te calara el frio, era soportable, el frio empezó a congelar la roca donde Pegaso yacía recostada y esta empezó a quejarse del dolor

-/así que esta es la técnica de la sanación de cristal/-pensó muy asombrado Camus el caballero de los hielos quien veía todos los movimientos de la hermanas desde su llegada, en los libros de la biblioteca de acuario existía uno que había estudiado de manera constante, ese libro hablaba sobre una civilización oculta en lo mas recóndito del campamento donde el entrenaba con sus alumnos, a ese lugar nunca había llegado, no soportaba las corrientes de aire gélido que le atacaban sin piedad, el libro también hablaba de algunos ataques y técnicas que usaban los guerreros y mujeres de esa civilización, pero nunca pudo realizar a la perfección el tipo de técnicas que ahora veía realizándose sin ningún problema y se preguntaba si aquella chica tenia algo que ver con esas personas de las cuales solo pudo leer y no conocer

- guerrera del fénix –hablo Athena – nos han explicado ya sus intenciones y las razones por las que están aquí , y les agradezco el venir a protegernos a mi y a mis caballeros ,pero esta pelea es nuestra , yo y mi hermano tenemos que arreglar las cuentas pendientes y el hecho de que viniera personalmente a por mi y por mis caballeros solo quiere decir que el también quiere arreglar esos asuntos conmigo , así que por favor y esto te lo pido de la manera mas atenta … no se metan en esto, además mira a tus hermanas y mira la situación en la que están dragona yace quien sabe en donde mal herida y cansada y creo que Pegaso no podrá pelear de nuevo con las heridas que tiene , así que por favor háganse a un lado – mientras decía esto la diosa se levanto de la roca donde se encontraba y miro a su ex patriarca – Shion necesito que vuelvas a ser el patriarca del santuario que tanto me ha ayudado ,podrías hacerlo?

-o.o… por supuesto que si mi querida diosa hare lo que pueda para ayudarla

- muy bien entonces, regresemos al chalet a buscar a la guerrera y a terminar los asuntos pendientes con mi hermano mayor… necesitare la ayuda de todos para esta misión, así que por favor ayúdenme -nadie podía creer lo que la diosa estaba haciendo, ella estaba pidiendo las cosas y no es que Athena no pidiera las cosas por favor pero en esta ocasión daba la impresión de que se estuviera poniendo en la misma categoría que sus caballeros (N/A: por fin ¬¬)

La diosa salió acompañada de sus caballeros, las guerreras solo los miraban alejarse

-Oye –dijo Akhani – acaso no escuchaste?... todo este tiempo te hemos dicho que nos enviaron a protegerlos a ti y a tus caballeros

- si lo se pero, yo y mis caballeros no podemos depender de otros para afrontar nuestro propio destino, nosotros nunca lo hemos hecho y no empezaremos ahora, además debemos ir a rescatar a su hermana que por mi culpa esta ahí –dijo Saori totalmente determinada, la diosa había tomado una decisión, no fallaría en la misión de salvar la tierra, ya no dejaría que sus amados caballeros se sacrificaran por ella sin que antes se pudiera hacer algo por salvarlos

- O.O… escúchame muy bien Delian es una estúpida pero hasta ella tiene dignidad si vas por ella le romperás su orgullo –dijo Akhani

- tan orgullosa se ha vuelto? /cada día se parece mas a mi hermano/-pensó Afrodita

- ella nos quiere liberar – dijo por lo bajito Isabela

- liberar de que? –pregunto Aldebarán que si la escucho

- etto … de…de –Isabela comenzó a llorar

- DE ESTO! – grito Korina, elevo su cosmo y tras algunos segundos algo la detuvo en ese proceso fue como si suprimieran el volar de un cisne, su cosmo se estabilizo en un solo punto, los caballeros no sabían a que se refería pero de pronto lo notaron unas cadenas doradas cubrían a la rubia, sus manos, sus piernas, su pecho, todo estaba cubierto de cadenas, sus hermanas hicieron lo mismo elevaron su cosmo y de igual manera algo las suprimió y de igual manera unas cadenas las ataban

- nosotras no podemos elevar nuestro cosmo al infinito, no podemos hacerlo mas halla del limite que tus hermanos querían que tuviéramos – comento cabizbaja Kaia

- pero… porque… QUE ESTUVIERON HACIENDO! -les grito Afrodita – EN QUE SE METIERON, POR QUE LOS DIOSES LAS TIENE ATADAS A ELLOS?

- /atadas?/ por que hicieron esto mis hermanos!?- pregunto Saori

-por que?... ni de broma te lo diremos, solo déjanos ayudarte de mínimo Athena – dijo Isabela

– por favor mi hermana Delian necesitaba hacer esto para liberarnos de estas cadenas si no te ayudamos no podremos ser libres como ella lo quiere – aunó Korina

- de verdad hicieron algo tan malo o es que Delian las metió en uno de sus problemas ¬¬ - dijo afrodita que no estaba del todo convencido

- NO!- Akhani ni siquiera espero que su padre terminara la oración ,ellas estaban aferradas a no culpar a Delian ,aunque se veía que la dragona tenia la culpa de todo-Delian no sabia lo que hacia, como sea eso ya no importa, solo déjanos ir contigo Athena - suplica, si eso era lo mas cercano a lo que las hermanas estaban haciendo

Mientras tanto en el Olimpo

- mmm, esas guerreras ya llevan mucho tiempo en esa línea de tiempo …..-dijo Dionisio apareciendo en el recinto donde el resto de sus hermanos yacían observando todo lo que las hermanas hacían, en medio de aquel lugar blanco con columnas de tipo jónico y dórico existía una pequeña fuente de agua donde las deidades miraban todo lo acontecido en la tierra

- descuida hermano si mi padre no se entera de esto, todo ira bien –contesto Afrodita toda risueña

- lo se pero sabes que ya hicimos muchas estupideces , primero mandar a Apolo a matar ese humano , después que Apolo le borrase a tu hermana sus recuerdos y después mandar a esas guerreritas a ayudarla – Dionisio aunque no lo pareciera era demasiado analítico con todo esto

- sin olvidar querido hijo, que también robamos un pergamino de papi Cronos sin decirle nada –dijo Hera llegando al recinto junto a sus dos ninfas

- si cuando esos dos se enteren tendremos problemas, pero si las conjeturas de Zeus son ciertas, todo será por nuestra sobrevivencia - dedujo Dionisio despareciendo en un alo de luz

De regreso al chalet

Athena y sus caballeros ya habían llegado al chalet pero lo que les sorprendió es que no había nadie y bueno los destrozos que antes había ya no estaban

- y que fue lo que paso aquí? –pregunto Saga

- como es que no hay nada? –secundo Kanon

- no lo entiendo y que paso con los daños de la explosión! – grito con los brazos abiertos Milo

- ahí! … mi Delian nee-chan!- grito Isabela corriendo donde estaba su hermana aunque esta no tenia la armadura puesta y junto a ella se encontraba por extraño que parezca la armadura de Pegaso

- pero que hace mi armadura aquí?- se preguntaba Seiya ,al tratar de tocarla su cuerpo se retrajo y sus manos le empezaron a temblar – pero que pasa aquí – cuando la sensación se fue abrió la caja de pandora donde yacía su armadura y no lo pudo creer cuando lo vio pero era verdad , su amada amiga de batalla estaba destruida ,fragmentada en numerosos pedazos ,las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus ojos

- que es lo ocurre Seiya? -pregunto Dokho quien noto las lagrimas

- Mu… podrías decirme la manera en que una armadura pierde la vida

- perder la vida?...- nota las lagrimas del castaño – por que lo preguntas?

- pues por… esto –Seiya levanto las manos para mostrárselo a Mu los fragmentos de armadura estaban totalmente opacos y mas parecían polvo o cenizas


	9. capitulo 9

Capitulo 9

"_**UN DIOS ASÍ NO LO NECESITO"**_

Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de los bellos ojos cafes de Pegaso, sus compañeros se acercaron a el para tratar de consolarlo o encontrar una explicación al estado de su armadura, era muy extraño que una de las armaduras que habían sido bañadas con la sangre de la diosa estuviera en ese estado

-como es que la armadura de Pegaso esta si de destruida?-se preguntaba Aldebarán

- Mu, dinos hay alguna forma de restaurar la armadura? –dijo Milo

-la verdad no se…no estoy seguro – Mu no entendía por que la armadura de Pegaso había terminado de esa manera, por su parte Seiya estaba con sus hermanos quienes trataban de consolar al pobre caballito, las guerreras estaban con su hermana tratando de sanarla pero de un momento a otro ella despertó

-hermana!... estas bien?...te duele algo?-preguntaba la menor de las Cromwell al ver a su hermana un tanto distraída ,eran evidentes en ella los ataques que la diosa arquera le había propinado pero parecía no importarle ,es mas era como si las heridas no existieran para ella

-tranquila Isabela estoy bien- miraba a Pegaso sin duda esa imagen del caballero débil le trajo recuerdos

Flash back /

Había algo que las guerreras no querían que los santos se enterasen, algo que haría que estos desconfiaran de ellas de manera total, cuando los dioses se habían apoderado de la tierra utilizaron el poder de las guerreras para esparcir sus dominios sobre esta, ellas no podían hacer nada, solo debían obedecer, por mucho que les doliera matar a tantas personas ,por mucho que quisieran detenerse ,ordenes eran ordenes, pero para Delian existió una orden que de plano le llego al alma quebrando su semblante frio e indiferente ante la situación, una misión que Ares le dio ,aquella constaba de vigilar a un hombre que los dioses habían tomado como su prisionero , observar cada una de las atrocidades que se atrevían a hacerle cada que descendían a ese lugar donde se encontraba el para saciar su venganza en ese pobre cuerpo tembloroso.

Se encontraba Delian en frente del prisionero de los dioses, encadenado totalmente, cadenas que le cubrían, cadenas que lo ataban a la pared, cadenas que no lo dejaban ser libre, cadenas que no lo dejaban "volar", cadenas que …no sabia por que tenia.

-otro día mas de tu condena-le dijo Delian el solo movió la cabeza, su estado anímico le impedía hacer otra cosa

- y… aun no me dices porque estoy aquí… porque los dioses me tienen prisionero en este lugar… porque no me dejan ir- la voz cansada de Seiya, era casi perceptible no comía en ese lugar otra cosa que no fueran manzanas que la guerrera piadosamente le traía aunque ni ella sabia por que lo hacia

-descuida te lo diré pero, ya lo sabes no?...tengo que matarte para decírtelo – la voz certera de la oji zafiro le decía que no era un juego

-hazlo mi vida ya no me importa y menos… desde que estoy aquí… aunque sabes… antes de morir me gustaría decirte algo que soñé…quizá tu me puedas decir que es… lo mas posibles es que sea un delirio que algún dios me metió en la cabeza- había noches en su encadenamiento no era tan malo, incluso soñaba cosas que eran hermosas, Delian cada que estaba de humor lo escuchaba ,cada que el le preguntaba que eran esos sueños ella solo evadía la pregunta, como decirle que no eran sueños, como decirle que eran los recuerdos que venían a el para estúpidamente tratara de recordar quien era el….**como?**

- lo tomare como tu ultimo deseo antes de morir… habla Pegaso –Delian se sentó junto a el y le miro interesada

- jeje… sigues llamándome así? … esta bien… tuve un sueño muy extraño… era hermoso pero extraño…vi a un chico, su cabello era verde igual a sus ojos , estábamos en algún parque jugando con un montón de niños a nuestro alrededor , había otros chicos ellos tenían el cabello rubio ,el cabello negro largo y el cabello azul corto ,pero cuando estábamos jugando una chica apareció tenia el cabello lila y unos ojos verdes muy hermosos … no tienes idea de que tan hermosos- Delian lo escuchaba con mucha atención sabia que aunque los dioses le habían borrado la memoria no le podían obligar a su espíritu olvidar y menos cuando había tenido tan buenos amigos y una diosa que velara tanto por el – sabes antes ,creo y tengo la sensación que ,hubiese dado mi vida por ella … pero ahora no se …-las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos …Delian no se quien soy …no se que hago aquí y…. y tampoco se … POR QUE LOS DIOSES ME QUIEREN MATAR !

- lo olvidaste por que ellos te obligaron a olvidar, como lo recordarías?- dijo Delian parándose y luego hincándose frente a el

-recordar que?- pregunto seiya totalmente desesperado, Delian solo lo tomo de los hombros mientras una de sus manos se preparaba para atacar, era la hora de que el Pegaso por fin volara junto a sus amigos

-nada Seiya… duerme… duerme… -la mano de Delian se engalano con sus uñas cual dragón y estaba a punto de atacar a Seiya pero…

- …Saori… ese era su nombre y el de esos chicos… Shun… Shiryu… Hyoga… Ikki… Delian… - la miro a los ojos y se permitió reír -tu dios es muy sanguinario… un dios así… un dios así…

Fin del flashback ¡/

"_**un dios así no lo necesito"**_

Delian se dirigió donde yacía Seiya, le tomo el rostro y seco sus lagrimas lo abrazo y le susurro al oído - en otra época, en otro tiempo te hubiera asesinado a sangre fría por llorar como un niño pero, hoy ya no importa,… tu armadura esta así por la maldición de Hades, a ella también la lastimo, ella esta viva ella sufre igual que tu, por eso… por eso debes encontrar la manera de revivirla y hablarle.

Se levanto, la mirada de Seiya estaba llena de fuego, si el fuego mas fuerte de todos, el fuego capaz de someter a los dioses," **el valor",** el mensaje le había llegado al corazón, aún después de muerto Hades se atrevía a dañar a su amada armadura?!...eso jamás….la reviviría a como diera lugar.

Saori no había visto una mirada mas aguerrida en ese caballero que desde la era del mito estaba a su lado, que había peleado por ella un sinfín de ocasiones su Tenma, detrás de ella y sin notarlo un lazo de oro se movía con la intención de atraparla, el ataque mortífero la tomo por sorpresa, era su hermana Artemisa la hija de Leto, Shura actuó rápido su diosa estaba cautiva por la cazadora

-EXCALIBUR! - el lazo dorado termino por ceder, Athena cayo a los brazos de Saga

- se encuentra bien señorita?- pregunto el geminiano

- si gracias Saga - Saori volteo a ver el bosque pero no vio nada- si mi hermana envió su lazo por que rayos no se muestra?

- / Athena tiene razón por que diablos no se muestra?/- Delian volteo a todos lados y no vio nada ,pero justo en el momento en que vio tras de si una patada le fue plantada en el rostro mandándola varios metros lejos del grupo – es una emboscada … nos están cazando ! … júntense!

Las guerreras hacen caso a su líder una a cada lado del grupo de Athena, una sombra de color café los esta golpeando una y otra vez, los caballeros de oro tratan de asestar un golpe pero no pueden

-EXCALIBUR! –por parte de Shura, se ven las gotas de sangre por todo el lugar en definitiva le dio el problema ahora no es ese el problema es que la sombra no esta cediendo sigue aventando rayos azules

-Kaia usa el campo yo lo trabare / es Ícaro de eso no hay duda, es ese maldito / -de inmediato un campo de fuerza fue creado para proteger a la diosa y a sus caballeros

- ven por mi Ícaro… o debería decirte Touma? – grito Delian, la sombra tomo forma en efecto se trataba de Ícaro

- deje mi lado humano hace varios años, mi nombre es Ícaro, heraldo de la diosa artemisa la cazadora de los dioses– la campanita sonó, Marín saco de su pañoleta la campanita que traía consigo

- Touma de verdad eres tu? … eres tu mi hermano – pregunto Marín con el corazón en la mano, de la mascara salían unas cuantas lagrimillas

- hermana? – pregunto dando la espalda a Delian

- DISTRAERSE ES DE IDIOTAS! – un golpe en la espalda asestado de tal manera que logro escucharse un par de huesos rotos

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Marín salió del campo de fuerza y fue directamente donde estaba su hermanito –Touma… tantos años sin verte hermano

- suéltame… hace varios años que olvide a mi hermana - Touma trataba de separarse de du hermana pero esta lo tomo en un abrazo muy apacible

- tu eres mi hermano Touma, y yo se que tu no te unirías a Artemisa, lo se muy bien

- artemisa tu ángel esta derrotado!... sal de una buena vez! –grito Delian

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA pobre guerrera no tienes oportunidad, artemisa es una cazadora nata por lo tanto tu y tus compañeros están destinados al fracaso –la voz de Apolo se escucho por todo lo el lugar

- mira bien Apolo eres tu el que no tiene oportunidad… Akhani entrégale la lira a Athena – así lo hizo Akhani tomo la lira de Apolo y se la entrego a Athena

- señorita usted recuerda la vasija de Poseidón?-Athena asintió – pues bien esta lira es como la vasija con ella podrá encerrar a sus hermanos – le explico la guerrera del fénix

- de donde sacaron eso?-pregunto notablemente exasperado el señor del sol

- Ares nos la dio ¬u¬ – grito Korina

- a pues con el… no importa si la tienen o no, nunca podrán contra mi, no lo saben yo seré el futuro señor de los dioses! – tras decir eso una bola inmensa de fuego cayo sobre los caballeros y sobre el campo de fuerza, la presión era enorme la pobre guerrera no sabia que hacer

- Delian no puedo soportar este peso voy a … voy a … ceder ….. – Kaia estaba casi hincada en el suelo y cuando se veía que la guerrera caería por completo unos fuertes brazos la levantaron del suelo y la colocaron encima de unos hombros muy amplios – O.O Aldebarán?

-puedes expandir el campo de fuerza?-pregunto el taurino

-claro por supuesto ^u^ -alzo los brazos al cielo y el campo de fuerza se amplio al menos unos 2 metros –Delian rómpele la cara a Artemisa

-caballeros volvimos a la vida y ahora es tiempo de pelear de nuevo!-grito Shion de Aries el patriarca del santuario , los caballeros de oro salieron del campo de fuerza y se pusieron en pose de ataque.

- es inútil lo que intenten todos ustedes si no saben donde estoy como me van a….O.O- o no!

-ANOTHER DIMENSION!- los gemelos de la tercera casa aparecieron detrás de la diosa cazadora

-la another dimensión es una técnica guiada por el deseo, con solo querer aparecer en algún lugar podemos aparecer ahí –dijo Saga

- por eso señorita, no subestime a los soldados de Athena –le secundo Kanon

Ambos caballeros de Athena corrieron en la misma dirección – GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!

Artemisa salió de su escondite y Camus la recibió con una potente – AURORA EXECUTION!

- LIGHTNING PLASMA-Aiora le salió al paso pues la diosa cazadora quería escapar pero cuatro caballeros de oro aparte de nuestro querido Leo la acorralaron

-EXCALIBUR!

-PIRANIAN ROZE!

-SCARLET NEEDLE!

-STAR LIGHT REVOLUTION!

Los caballeros la acorralaron cerca del campo de fuerza, Saori tomo la iniciativa y salió del campo tomo la lira y la elevo al cielo

- Hermana es hora de que regreses a la lira – las finas cuerdas del instrumento se desmontaron por completo de la lira y atraparon a la diosa, esta se resistía al encierro, el alma de la diosa se separo del cuerpo de la joven que tenia cautiva esta quedo tirada en el suelo y mientras el grito de lamento de Apolo se escucho por todo el lugar

-ARTEMISA!


	10. capitulo 10

Capitulo 10

**1º parte **

**El corazón de un caballero **

"_**y cuando fuera necesario los hijos de Zeus deberán caer por manos de su hermana y esa será la pauta para el inicio del fin"**_

Artemisa se encontraba ya en la lira, pero de los hijos de Leto solo uno quedaba, Apolo el hermano mayor, que representa al mismo sol. Delian miro tras Athena ese bulto que se encontraba consternado que no tomo ni atención a la pequeña victoria a manos de los caballeros de más alto rango en la orden de Athena

-sigues con eso Seiya?!– no se movió ni un centímetro cuando sus pies fueron tomados por un látigo de fuego – pero que demo…O.O…¬¬ APOLO!

- que te parece, no eres mas que una lagartija- contesto burlonamente el dios

- one-sama!-grito Isabela, al tiempo que ella gritaba, Athena también fue apresada por el látigo de fuego, la lira que sostenía cayo al suelo y en el instante en que los caballeros querían hacer algo, todos los bronce fueron capturados, todos menos Seiya a quien el látigo ni fumo. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de los caballeros, la guerrera y la diosa, Seiya cayó en cuenta de lo sucedido al escuchar el grito de Saori, Apolo por fin se dejo ver envuelto en una barrera ámbar cristal.

- el y su maldita barrera, que no la puede dejar en su casa?- dijo Akhani a punto de correr para ayudar a Delian

- AKHANI!-grito Delian -ve por la lira, corre!

-siiii! –grito la peli-roja

- no te dejare hacerlo!- en cuanto la guerrera toco la lira el látigo de fuego le dio con ton todo , pero a ella parecía no importarle ,es mas uno podría decir que esa sensación le agradaba- estas utilizando una técnica de fuego contra la guerrera del fénix? Jajá ya no sabes ni que hacer ¬U¬, jajá.

Al tomar la lira dio la señal a sus hermanas de que atacaran al dios del sol, y así lo hicieron pero sus técnicas eran inútiles contra la barrera, los caballeros de oro hacían lo suyo también, unos se encargaban de atacar la barrera del dios y otros se encargaban de liberar a los bronce.

-JAJAJAJA malditos caballeros no pueden contra mi SOY UN DIOS!

Apolo se ufanaba de su poder y los caballeros no podía atacarlo, y no era porque su fuerza no fuese necesaria si no porque les faltaba uno en su orden, el caballero mas fuerte "_**Kibō no**_ _**senshi"**_. Delian tenía el látigo de fuego sobre sus costillas tomo aire y empezó a gritar

-SEIYA!...SEIYA!... TU ARMADURA NO ESTA MUERTA SOLO TIENES QUE HACERLA REGRESAR... ELLA ES TU AMIGA…TU AMIGA DE HACE MILENIOS….SIEMPRE A ESTAD O CONTIGO EN TODO MOMENTO!

-cállate!-Apolo electrocuto de nuevo a la guerrera pues sabia que si Pegaso hacia caso de lo que ella le decía tendría problemas, pero a ella no le importo

- MUERETE APOLO!...SEIYA HABLA CON TU ARMADURA…DILE QUE TE AYUDE ELLA….ELLA TE HARA CASO!

Los hermanos de Seiya también entendieron lo que la chica quería lograr y aunque el látigo les presionaba los pulmones se pusieron a gritar

-SEIYA!- grito Shiryu – VAMOS CONFIA EN TI!

-SEIYA…HAZLO HERMANO!- grito el pequeño Shun

Seiya veía a sus hermanos a su diosa y a los caballeros y las guerreras pero parecía como si no estuviera ahí, en un instante Seiya se había desmayado, se encontraba tirado en el suelo junto a su amada armadura.

-JAJAJAJA…eso es todo…Eso es todo el poder del caballero de la esperanza, no puedo creerlo JAJAJAJA, no es nada comparado con lo que me habían dicho no es ni la sombra de lo que yo pensé que seria el caballero de la esperanza…JAJAJAJA- dijo de manera tan despreciable el hijo de Zeus que sin duda los caballeros de Athena restantes no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados empezaron a atacar al dios del sol con todo lo que tenían

Por su parte Seiya mientras los demás le rompían la cara a Apolo, se encontraba en algún lugar de la nada, en algún espacio en blanco del universo

-Donde estoy? – dijo Seiya – que hago aquí?... se supone que debería de estar peleando junto a mis compañeros contra el dios Apolo ,debería estar salvando a Athena

- si deberíamos estar salvándola – un niña apareció detrás de nuestro caballero, sus ojos eran grises y su cabello era blanco, su túnica blanca hasta los pies, parecía de unos 12 años –pero dime Seiya porque no la estamos salvando, porqué dejamos de pelear?

-quien eres tu? –Pregunto Pegaso volteando para ver a la niña- y como sabes mi nombre

-que pasa Pegaso, acaso no sabes reconocerme, soy yo…tu amiga…me llamo Alpheratz, eres cruel, hemos estado juntos desde hace milenios y no me reconoces?

-Alpheratz? La estrella de Pegaso?...pero que…-el desconcierto en seiya era evidente pues no tenia idea de lo que pasaba y es mas no quería pensar en esto solo quería regresar con sus hermanos para salvar a Saori

-Pegaso…cuando la espada de Hades te dio con todo, a mi me termino de lastimar y aunque tu cuerpo fue el que sufrió mas con nuestro ataque tuviste a Athena de tu lado, ella te protegió y su cosmo te guio para salir de ese fondo de oscuridad, pero a mi nadie me guio y termine de esta manera, hecha polvo.

-a si que tu eres… O.O

-el espíritu de tu armadura, en la era mitológica Athena pidió a las estrellas que le brindaran su ayuda en aquella guerra en que la tierra no era el campo de batalla y el cielo se tiño de rojo, en ese entonces recuerdo que éramos un nuevo equipo apenas nos conocimos y ya teníamos que probar de lo que éramos capaces y así lo hicimos Athena nos entrego al centauro Quirón, nuestro maestro el que después se alzaría con mis hermanas y se convertiría en sagitario ,y que paso tiempo después?...Heriste el cuerpo de Hades, aun recuerdo su cara de asombro y también recuerdo lo orgullosa que estaba de ti -alpheratz tomo el rostro angelical de Seiya entre sus manos -recuerdos es lo único que me quedaban de tus vidas pasadas cada que te atrevías dejarme , pero sabes que ahora no podemos darnos el lujo de perder esta pelea y menos ahora que nuestra diosa nos necesita ,Tenma ,Seiya … tenemos que pelear

-pero como?... estas hecha pedazos

/con los demás caballeros/

La cosa estaba que ardía tras un ataque simultaneo habían logrado liberar a nuestros queridos bronce, cuando Delian en un movimiento rápido corto el látigo del dios del sol para poder liberarse y con esa ventaja las demás guerreras se encargaron de liberar a sus respectivos bronces, Apolo quedo atónito pero de su barrera no salía sostenía con todas sus fuerzas a Athena, mas parecía que la tenia sujeta para que nadie se le acercara, que para matarla ,.

-Vamos caballeros hay que liberara a Athena, es la única que puede usar la lira y encerrara a su hermano – dijo Shion animando a los caballeros de oro

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- gritaron al unisonó

- STAR LIGHT EXTINCION!-grito Mu

- STAR DUST REVOLUTION! – grito Shion

-NOVA TITAN!- grito Aldebaran

Con los ataques combinados de los caballeros lograron que Athena cayera en las manos de Aioros

-Señorita se encuentra bien?- pregunto el arquero

- si descuida, y Seiya? Donde esta?

-se encuentra bien, los caballeros de bronce han ido por el , SHAKA AHORA!-grito el sagitario

- si …KHAN!- la barrera de Shaka protegió a Athena de un nuevo ataque de Apolo, dentro de la barrera se encontraban el patriarca, Dhoko, Saga, Kanon y Aioros, fuera de la barrera estaban el resto de los caballeros.

Del lado de los bronce

-Seiya despierta, vamos amigo – Shun tenia en sus brazos a su hermano – te necesitamos!

- no podemos hacer nada para despertarlo?-pregunto Hyoga

- no lo se ¡pero quisiera saber por que esta en ese estado si la chica esa lo saco de ese coma tan raro en el que entro – dijo un tanto pensativo Shiryu

-por esto mismo no confiaba en esas raras y misteriosas mujeres!...que nos asegura que lo hayan rescatado de verdad?!-dijo ikki

/de regreso con Seiya

-No tienes porque preocuparte, lo haremos juntos, Mu exagera, estaremos bien, solo necesito que eleves tu cosmo junto a mi –alpheratz abrazo el cuerpo de su compañero de milenios – vamos Pegaso vuela… VUELA COMO ANTES! … mi querido Seiya

Pegaso elevo su cosmo al infinito como cuando se encontraba portando la armadura divina y se sintió en el cielo, en los brazos de Shun una hermosa estrella comenzó a brillar, su hermano había regresado con un brillo casi divino, los restos de la remadura de Pegaso salieron de su caja de pandora y se posaron sobre el cuerpo del caballero mas poderoso de la diosa de la guerra justa.

-Pero si es…-dijo Shun

- no puedo creerlo – dijo Ikki- la armadura divina de Pegaso


	11. capitulo 11

Capitulo 10

2º parte

"_**olvide mi razón de ser en el universo pero, ahora por ellas es que voy a pelear, liberarlas del las cadenas que yo por mi amor les puse ,esa es mi misión, aun si vuelvo a morir no importa …pues si ellas son libres , yo… seré feliz "**_

- La armadura divina de Pegaso – dijo Ikki – pero como es que a aparecido si ni siquiera...

- hermanos – hablo Seiya –necesito su ayuda solo nosotros podemos ayudar a Saori en estos momentos ,eleven su cosmos junto a mi y llamen de regreso la sangre de nuestra diosa...haremos el milagro de la armaduras divinas!

- siiiii! –contestaron todos al unisonó

El cosmos de los caballeros comenzó a elevarse al infinito, el alo de luz que se vislumbro elimino por unos momentos la oscuridad que cubría a los allí presentes, _**hikari no kosmo…**_ oh no.

-/hay no un cosmo gigante de luz/ -penso muy alarmada Akhani - / si Delian se da cuenta de la luz emanada…Todo nuestro esfuerzo de estos últimos 3 años…se ira al demonio/

Y en efecto Delian se dio cuenta del cosmo de los caballeros, uno podría decir que se encontraba totalmente extasiada con el poder que estaba explotando, el alo de luz se torno de diferentes colores, rosa, naranja, verde ,azul y por ultimo un blanco muy puro que se convirtió en el color dominante

- _**/ hikari /- **_los ojos de la chica se tornaron rojos de nuevo y su piel se palideció -_**/ HIKARI NO KOSMO/ **_ … no…no … contrólate…- Delian se hinco tratando de guardar la compostura- tu no volverás a eso… no volverás a caer en el vacio y la oscuridad …por ellas…hazlo por ellas _**/SHITAII…HIKARI NO KOSMO…SHITAII/**_

- creen que con eso me derrotaran?- grito Apolo – YO SOY UN DIOS SOY INMORTAL!

- a ya cállate… todos sabemos que eres un dios… - le grito Seiya -oye guerreras!

Todas voltearon a verle - muchas gracias por cuidar de Athena pero ahora nos toca a nosotros, pero en serio gracias - una sonrisa apacible se torno en rostro del caballero

- Haz lo que tengas que hacer caballero – le grito Akhani ,ella y sus hermanas corrieron en dirección al bosque llevándose a Delian consigo ,ese instante fue aprovechado por el dios del sol quien lanzo cientos de bolas de fuego que al principio parecían simples chispas pero después se convertían en esferas de 2mts. de diámetro ,el campo de fuerza de Shaka que cubría a la diosa retenía un poco las bolas de fuego pero no mucho ya que pequeñas grietas comenzaban a aparecer en la barrera

- Shiryu…-animo Seiya

- si -contesto el dragón, tomo impulso dirigiéndose hacia su maestro con una velocidad asombrosa casi equiparable a la luz, llego donde su maestro sin ningún rasguño ocasionado las bolas de fuego

-maestro necesito que me ayude!

- que pasa?... Shiryu como llegaste tan rápido?- pregunto desconcertado el tigre

- eso no importa maestro, necesito que me ayude a realizar la técnica que me enseño en nuestra pelea contra Hades

-los cien dragones nacientes?...O.o

Shiryu solo asintió, ambos caballeros, alumno y maestro se colocaron de espaldas uno con otro elevando su cosmos al máximo y gritando al unisonó

-ROZAN HA KYU RYU HA!

Los cien dragones de Dhoko impactaron contra las bolas de fuego desapareciéndolas por completo y los cien dragones de Shiryu impactaron contra la defensa del dios destruyéndola por completo y creando un remolino que termino por encerrar al dios

-AHORA HYOGA! – llamo Shiryu

Hyoga tomo impulso igual que cuando voló hacia el elíseos de inmediato y mientras el dios estaba aturdido

- Mi maestro Camus!

- si…

Los dos se dirigieron a la misma dirección elevando su cosmos y gritando al unisonó

-DIAMOND DUST!

Ambos caballeros de cristal congelaron el remolino de dragones por completo (N/A: debo admitir que en mi imaginación se ve genial ^/^)^,en el bosque las chicas trataban de regresar a la normalidad a su hermana

- Delian resiste - pedía Kaia

- hermana por favor, recuerda quien eres!- secundaba Korina

Delian estaba hecha un ovillo su mente se encontraba muy turbia y sumamente confundida por las dos voces dentro de si, una de ellas le pedía a gritos regresar y matar a todos devorar ese cosmos de luz que la saco de su sueño, y su propia voz le decía que no podía hacerle eso a sus hermanas, no de nuevo ,que ellas no merecían eso ,dos finas gotas la sacaron de su trance ,fueron como un bálsamo de paz ,aquellas gotas provenían de su hermana Isabela ,la menor de su clan , la joya de su casa, ella lloraba por que su hermana no perdiera el control de su cuerpo , al menos no ahora ,la pelinegra abrazo de un movimiento rápido a su amada joya ,Isabela no se sintió en peligro y secundo el abrazo

-dímelo…-dijo Delian con una voz totalmente distorsionada (N/A: como la de Apsu en SSO)

-tu eres nuestra líder - contesto la menor

-dímelo…-volvió a pedir la oji-zafiro

-tu eres mi hermana…

- DÍMELO!

- tu eres Delian!

El remolino congelado todavía cubría al dios y uno puede decir que ya estaba hecho una paleta, el simplemente no entendía como diablos es que unos simples humanitos le daban este tipo de problemas

-SHUN! –animo Seiya – IKKI!

-NEBULAR STORM!

-HŌ YOKU TEN SHŌ!

Los dos golpes colisionaron contra el remolino congelado rompiéndolo por completo

- SAORI -SAN…AHORA!

La diosa Athena elevo su cosmos y tomo la lira alzándola hacia el cielo, aprovechando la distracción de su hermano

-Apolo, REGRESA A LA LIRA JUNTO CON ARTEMISA!

Las cuerdas del instrumento se desmontaron y tomaron por sorpresa al dios sujetándolo de las muñecas, arrastrándolo al interior de este, de regreso en el bosque el poderoso cosmos de Athena se dejo sentir por unos solos instantes en el corazón de Delian justo en el momento en que sus hermanas le recordaban quien era

-YO SOY DELIAN CROMWELL, LIDER DE LAS GUERRERAS DE LOS DIOSES!

-esa es nuestra hermana!- dijo muy contenta Akhani

- vamos hay que regresar, los caballeros deben tener problemas para encerrar a ese idiota –sugirió Kaia

Y así era, el dios se resistía a ser encerrado pero nuestro querido Seiya era mas listo y decidió meter su cuchara en el asunto

-PEGASUS SUI SEI KEN! – pegaso ataco directo a los pies del dios

El pedazo de tierra al que Apolo se aferro (N/A: jaja le entro el miedo)se desintegro con el golpe del Pegaso

-CADENA DE FUEGO! –Apolo lanzo un látigo de nueva cuenta- si yo me voy tu te vas conmigo

Todos los presentes pensaron que el látigo le daría a Athena pero no fue así, el látigo atrapo a Seiya y lo llevo demasiado rápido frente al dios quien tomo al caballero de los hombros, los caballeros ni tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, las guerreras llegaron justo a tiempo para ayudar a Pegaso y era hora de reafirmar lo antes dicho por su líder

-Akhani, Korina debiliten el látigo de Apolo! -Grito Delian – Isabela toma a Pegaso con tus cadenas, Kaia ayúdame!

Todas realizaron al pie de la letra lo que su líder les ordeno, los hermanos de Seiya decidieron que también ayudarían a las guerreras

-necesitas ayuda? ºUº –pregunto el tierno Shun a Isa

-por supuesto muchas gracias! :D –Isabela y Shun unieron sus cadenas y tomaron a Pegaso por la cadera para evitar que Apolo lo llevara consigo

- Cisne te ayudo? O.O?–Hyoga llegaba a lado de Korina para auxiliarla en una sección del latigo

- claro "Cisne":D – Korina junto con nuestro adorado rubio (N/A: es un amor o no?) atacaban con todo su poder el latigo de fuego tratando de congelarlo lo suficiente para que luego sus "hermanos de fuego" lo destruyeran con un poderoso ataque por el cambio de temperatura

-y ahora que esperamos a que ellos (refiriéndose a los "Cisnes") terminen lo suyo aquí como mensos sin hacer nada?-pregunto Ikki a la pelirroja

-sabes podemos divertirnos un poco…andando fénix! UO–Akhani se abalanzo contra el mismo Apolo dándole con sus plumas de fuego dejando a Ikki con cara de…

-/ oh mi dios esta chica es genial!/ OUO- esta por demás decir que el fénix la siguió como cachorro perdido dándose gusto en exhibirse (N/A: o no que mi pelirrojita trae pegue y no con cualquier si no con EL FENIX o.o ¬u¬/

Cuando Delian y Kaia quisieron acercarse al dios y zafar a Seiya del agarre de este un segmento del látigo le dio con todo a dragona, lanzándola hacia el bosque (N/A: aja si, afirmar lo que dijo…claaaaro!)

Todos trataban de liberar a Seiya pero por alguna razón no podían

-vamos Seiya tienes que visitar a mi hermana!- Le dijo Apolo totalmente ardido (literal)

-por mi puedes ir tu solo! – Seiya no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, las cosas con Athena no iban tan bien, pues estaba liberando mucho cosmos al tratar de encerrar a su hermano

Las cosas salían de control para todos, pero para sorpresa de los presentes de la lira salió el alma de artemisa tomando la parte posterior de su hermano y jalándolo dentro de la lira ,dragona pensó rápido y pronto de un solo impacto tomo a Seiya del costado y se lo arrebato al dios cayendo varios metros dentro del extenso bosque

- Es suficiente Apolo, tenemos que irnos juntos, Oni-sama! –grito Artemisa sonriéndole a su hermana menor dando a entender que aceptaba la derrota

Las cuerdas de la lira terminaron por encerrar a Apolo en su interior separando el alma del dios del cuerpo de su re encarnador, Athena coloco el sello en esta terminando por fin la batalla contra el dios del sol.

Todos pudieron respirar aliviados, tras como tres segundos de alivio sus ardillas respondieron y recordaron que Seiya se encontraba tirado en algún lugar del bosque, corrieron para buscarlo encontrando a Delian y Seiya tirados en el suelo

-Seiya!

-Delia!

Sus hermanos llegaron con el caballero que estaba recargado en un árbol sin Delian a su lado, tenía una mano tapándose el costado izquierdo de donde la guerrera le había tomado

- Ola chicos…jajá como están?- pregunto muy despreocupado el castaño viendo a sus hermanos a punto de lagrima (mas shunny)

- Seiya no nos vuelvas a espantar así! OnO n - le dijo Shun abrazándolo igual que sus hermanos, los demás caballeros llegaron junto a ellos ,afrodita buscaba con la mirada a Delian ,su sobrina ,la encontró en otro árbol recostada en las raíces de este

-AKHANI!..esta aquí! –afrodita y sus hijas fueron por ella ,la tomaron en brazos y trataron de despertarla ,cuando por fin abrió sus ojos por lo primero que pregunto fue…

- ya fue?...

-que fue?..-pregunto Kaia

-la pelea…ya fue?

-si…ya fue –le dijo Isabela abrazándola con mucha emoción

entre abrazos y risas lo acontecido se convirtió en un recuerdo para la posteridad,Athena miraba a Seiya y su corazón se estremecía, existía la posibilidad de una guerra más feroz que cualquier otra ,Afrodita por su parte miraba a sus hijas y no dejaba de abrazarlas y decirles que las amaba .

Pero

_**-" es hora…ya no hay peligro"-**_dijo ares

_**-" recordaras tu promesa…hermano?"-**_contesto Hermes

_**- "púdrete" ¬¬..no me lo recuerdes!-**_contesto el dios de la guerra

_**-"pues ya vayamos por la lira y por esas tontas" – **_le dijo ares a su mensajero hermanito

De los ojos de Afrodita querían salir lagrimas de felicidad pues su hijas estaban con el,algo lastimadas pero con el,y esa era su alegría mas grande,pero todo cambiaría con la llegada de los dioses , pronto los caballeros sintieron un cosmos muy poderoso pero las guerreras sabían de quien se trataba, su señor.

- No! …nos tardamos tanto como para que el viniese- dijo asustada Korina

-Ese imbécil, que diablos le pasa?-dijo Kaia

-Athena es hora tus hermanos ya vienen – explico Delian levantándose con dificultad y con la mirada oculta en cu fleco

Un portal se abrió en frente del chalet, tres perfectas figuras aparecieron dentro de el, HERMES, HEFESTOS y por ultimo ARES.

-hay si no?... solo la lira ira al Olimpo no?¬U¬- dijo Hefestos

- pues ya sabes esa madre que tenemos -O- –contesto ares mirando a Hermes

- a mi ni me miren ella no es mi madre ¬O¬ - contesto el del caduceo

-ok…Delian repórtame lo ocurrido ^^ – ordeno ares

-ayudamos a Athena a encerrar a sus dos hermanos, los hijos de leto `-dijo la guerrera que al igual que sus hermanas se encontraba hincada ante su señor

-la amante de papa ¬0¬ –dijo Hermes

-Hermes ¬¬

-Ok..Oye y que diablos hacen los caballeros de oro aquí? –ares noto de inmediato el resplandor dorado de las armaduras

-etto…nosotras pensamos que -trato de contestar Delian pero su dios se le adelanto

- SU DEBER NO ES PENSAR, SINO HACER LO QUE SE LES ORDENA!

-ya no te sulfures mi pequeño hermano, bueno tomemos la lira y a estas tontas y vayámonos …a y otra cosa ..ares cumple tu palabra ¬¬–dijo Hefestos

-ha?...a que te refieres? –pregunto como si no supiera las cosas

-tu promesa de pedirle perdón al caballero que utilizaste y torturaste por trece años! –le dijo Hermes

-etto ·/· …deberas me creyeron cuando lo dije!?

= HAZLO! -le gritaron sus hermanos

- Ya ok … y bueno donde esta Saga? –mirando el montón de caballeros de oro quienes lanzaron al caballero de géminis enfrente del dios – etto o/o …saga …etto … (N/A: para disfrutar este momento por que no lo hacemos en japonés ^^)..ore…orewa…gome…gomenasai O/O

Todos : lo dijo! O.O (esta por demás decir que saga tenia su alama como a dos metros de distancia de su cuerpo ya saben con alitas y todo)

Los dos dioses (Hefestos y Hermes) se dirigieron hacia los dos re encarnadores de sus hermanos y por la lira, esta yacía bajo los pies de Athena, Hermes la tomo y alzo la vista hacia su hermana, la miro y solo pudo decir algo…

-HUMANA

Los otros dos dioses lo voltearon a ver

- No me digas que ella no es un diosa aun? O.o- pregunto Hefestos

-así es – del portal salió otro dios mas – ella no es nuestra hermana aun, ella es solo Saori Kido.

-Dionisio… ola hermano que haces aquí?-pregunto ares

- mama me envió para ver porque tardaban, vamos hay que irnos -los dioses solo miraron de soslayo a su "hermana"- /hermanita pronto vendré a verte así que hasta entonces cuídate /-Dionisio advirtió de una nueva vista a su hermana menor que estaba por demás confundida ,a que se referían sus hermanos con decir que solo era humana?

Los cuatro dioses caminaron al portal y al ver que las guerreras no se movían

- Delian, vámonos!- dijo ares

-pero señor yo…

-¬¬ vámonos!

Las chicas no tenían de otra caminaron al portal y death no tubo de otra que sujetar a su amigo afro para que no fuera tras de ellas, sus hermosos ojos celeste miraron a sus hijas partir sin saber si algún día las volvería a ver ,las miro a todas y solo su pequeña hija Isabela le logro decir "nos vemos". El alo de luz término por cubrir a los caballeros las guerreras se habían ido y una voz femenina los saco de sus pensamientos.

"_**Athena PRONTO VENDRE, POR AHORA ESTO ES UNA REGALO PARA TI "**_

Todos los caballeros cayeron desmayados, Athena se alarmo pero la voz la tranquilizo

"_**ESTO ES UN REGALO, PARA TI Y PARA ELLOS, ELLOS DEBEN DESCANSAR, NO TE PREOCUPES SI ANTES NO TE DEJE SOLA ,AHORA QUE ESTA POR ROMPERSE MI VOTO DE SILENCIO ,MENOS LO HARE"**_

_**En el Olimpo **_

Delian yacía tirada en el suelo de un gran salón en blanco solo unas cuantas columnas adornaban dicho lugar, a su lado se encontraban su hermanas sus heridas de la recién acabada y victoriosa batalla les habían dejado, pero ninguna de ellas portaba su_** insignia**_ de guerrera se paro y reviso que todas respiraran pues suponía que los dioses harían algo contra ellas .

-están vivas -dijo aliviada

- claro que están vivas, tan mezquinos nos crees?...Me ofendes mi niña –dijo Ares que apareció tras ella

- ofenderlo es de familia querido progenitor ¬¬, donde estoy? –pregunto en guardia la pelinegra

-en el Olimpo –le contesto Hera – cumpliste con tu misión muy bien mi niña

- mi señora yo cumplí y ahora quiero que tu cumplas- exigió la dragona

-claro que lo haremos, después de todo fue una promesa de dios ¬¬ … o no? Ares –tras un chasquido las hermanas de la chica comenzaron a despertar

-one…sama? –la oji-celeste miro a su hermana y se abalanzo a ella –estas bien?

-donde estamos? –pregunto Akhani

-en el Olimpo ..pero por muy poco tiempo –exclamo Hera ,tras una mirada certera todas las hermanas de la dragona comenzaron a quejarse de un dolor punzante en sus muñecas ,cargas eléctricas tomaron a Delian por sorpresa y la obligaron a hincarse ,sus hermanas comenzaron a ser absorbidas por el mismo suelo ,las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos zafiro ,con impotencia y dolor dragona no pudo hacer nada todas le dejaron ,cuando la fin puedo moverse tomo impulso y trato de atacar a la diosa madre pero la detuvieron en pleno aire ,el cosmos que se sintió era abrumador ,enorme a diferencia de Hera y Ares Delian no sabia de quien se trataba ,aunque una idea tenia muy clara lo mas seguro es que moriría

-esposo mío…pero que haces aquí? –pregunto un tanto alarmada la reina de los dioses

"_**PIERDANSE" **_

- Que?.. –pregunto Ares

"_**PIERDANSE!"**_

Acto seguido los dos dioses inferiores se desvanecieron dejando a la pobre Delian a merced del dios mas poderoso…Zeus, la chica cayo al suelo y el dios por fin se dejo ver, o al menos algo así pues lo único que ella vio fue una bola de luz

"_**H****OLA…DELIAN CROMWELL"**_

- Zeus?...Como es que?

-el no a despertado del todo Delian -tras de la peli negra apareció su hermana Kaia

-pero que rayos haces aquí?...y las otras? –pregunto apresurada

"_**TENIAS QUE ARRUINAR MI PRESENTACION …ORACULO?"**_

- Oráculo? …pero que O.O

-y tu debías arruinar la mía Zeus ¬¬…como sea, díselo de una vez – sugirió Kaia

"_**DELIAN TUBE QUE VENIR AQUI …PORQUE TENGO ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE QUE PEDIRTE"**_

_**En el santuario **_

Athena seguía con sus caballeros, pero algo la tenia absorta en sus pensamientos

-/ si de verdad los titanes vienen a por nosotros, entonces Seiya tendrá que volver a pelear pero…en esta guerra ni el será tan fuerte como para sobrevivir, cuatro estrellas se marcan en el cielo, cuatro de quince, tengo que…no… no debo dudar/

El cielo estaba estrellado, y solo por unos momentos Athena se permitió mirar a sus caballeros con una mirada llena de tristeza, pues ella sabia lo que se venia…

_**EL FIN DEL MUNDO.**_


End file.
